Journey Of The Heart
by dolphinlver17
Summary: Danielle Channing writes a Wrestling book based on a true life story of her brother committing suicide. Her book goes to a number one seller and her life starts to change as she gets back in contact with her brother's best friend that is a Wrestler for th
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, Danielle!" A couple friends called running up to her where she stood in front of her car.  
  
  
  
"Yea? What's up guys?" Danielle asked unlocking her car door and then turning around to see what they wanted.  
  
  
  
"Are you up for some Hockey tonight? We rented the arena out tonight and everybody's getting together for a game" her friend Todd asked her.  
  
  
  
"Tonight?" Danielle replied sighing to herself, she didn't feel up to it, "I would love to hang out and play some hockey but I had other plans at home" Her other friend Kyle stood there a little disappointed.  
  
  
  
"Come on Dani, we know what your gonna do. Just come out and have some fun with us, you haven't done that in ages" Kyle pleaded with her.  
  
  
  
Danielle felt bad letting them down but she just needed to go home and work on some new wrestling moves, "Please don't make me feel bad guys"  
  
  
  
"Why is that stupid ring more important then your friends" Todd exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Danielle felt like a bullet went through her as soon as she heard him shoot that comment at her. She quickly opened her car door and got in locking the doors.  
  
  
  
"Why the hell did you have to say it like that?!" Kyle replied giving his friend a dirty look as he leaned down and tapped on the car window, "Danielle, talk to me. Please?" Danielle didn't look up she just put her keys in the ignition and started the car and drove off. Both of her friend's sighed as they walked away shaking their heads.  
  
  
  
Why is that stupid ring more important then your friends. Danielle heard that line going through her head repeatly now as she drove back to her house. She shook her head as she concentrated on driving but as hard as she tried to hold back the tears they soon came flowing down. Not before long she pulled into a long driveway that lead up to a huge house she just had built. She turned off her car and looked into the car mirror as she wiped her tear stained eyes. She then grabbed her purse as she got out of the car and headed into the house. She first came into the kitchen setting her purse down on the counter. She looked over at her answering machine as saw she had some messages. She pushed play as she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and got a drink of water as she was listening.  
  
  
  
"Honey its mom; please call me back when you get the chance. Your father and I just got done reading your book about Andy" there was a pause as she could tell she was trying not to cry, "It was beautiful. Talk to you later, love you"  
  
  
  
"Hey Danielle, how are you doing? This is your agent, just wanted to tell you the good news your book is a number one seller. You hit it big kid, give me a call later, bye"  
  
  
  
"Danielle this is Rob Szatkowski, I called your parents house and they gave me your number. It's been a long time; I was in the store a couple weeks ago and saw a book with your name on it. Well I picked it up and bought it. I have to say it couldn't have been written better. I sure do miss Andy myself too, listen give me a call on my cell phone 467-####, bye Chickity"  
  
  
  
Danielle stood there for a moment and then jumped as she heard the phone ring, "Hello?" she replied picking up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey Dani, I see your home now. You ready for me to come over to practice in the ring for a couple hours?" Ethan asked. Ethan was a wrestling friend that came over and practiced with her a lot for the last couple of years.  
  
  
  
"Umm...Yea come on over" Danielle replied back before hanging up the phone before he could say anything else. She pushed play on the answering machine again and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Rob's number.  
  
  
  
"Bye Chickity" she smiled as she heard the last part of his message. Rob had always called her that when she was younger. He had been one of Andy's best friends. She hadn't heard from him since 2 years ago when the terrible tragedy happened with her brother. Rob was known as Rob Van Dam on WWE now; he had made it pretty big. Danielle made sure to try and watch the show to catch up on how he was doing, but other then that she was in the ring 24/7. She smiled a little as she hung the number up on her frig with a magnet. She then headed out to the garage. As she walked in she turned on the light and there in the middle was a wrestling ring. She stood there looking at it for a moment and then headed over to the corner. She pulled out a new tape and pushed it in the VCR and turned on the video camera getting ready to push record when she and Ethan started practicing. On the right side of that was a shelf with a tape of each of her practice sessions and new moves she had made up along the way. Every now and then her and Ethan would look back on them and see what they were doing wrong so they could improve themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rob?" Jeff Hardy called walking into the locker room, "You here?"  
  
"Hey man" Rob replied as he looked up to give him a quick smile, "What's up?"  
  
"I brought back your other copy of your book your friend wrote" Jeff answered as he handed him the book.  
  
"You can keep it if you want since I already have one" Rob told him being nice.  
  
Jeff laughed lightly, "No need for that I already picked up one. So this guy was a friend of yours huh?"  
  
Rob took the book and put it away in his gym bag, "Actually, he was one of my best friends. I remember we would always get kicked out of places for jumping off things and shit. We had some good times, but not making it big just set him in a huge depression. Nobody could do anything for him that's the sad part"  
  
Jeff's face became very serious. "Yea it is really sad that had to happen like that. This business sure has quite a lot of let downs it's a shame how many people that are so talented and never get in where we are. The way it was detailed so much about wrestling moves though; does Danielle know it that well?"  
  
"Danielle knows so much about it because she has been in the ring since she was 17, she was really close to her brother, and going into wrestling gave her the chance to be on the road with him going all over to do different wrestling schools and shows even though it meant giving up her hockey career." Rob explained to him as he heard his cell phone ring from his gym bag. He reached over and picked it up answering it, "Hello? Danielle, how are you? I'm pretty good. Yea I really enjoyed it. We have a house show in Kalamazoo, Michigan Saturday and then Sunday off and RAW in Detroit on Monday. You think maybe a friend and I could come over and hang out with you. I haven't seen you in ages. Where are you at now? Oh ok, no problem being able to find that, I'll call ya before we leave and stuff. Ok good talking to you again Chickity, talk to you soon." Rob replied pushing his cell phone off and looked over at Jeff.  
  
  
  
"Who's going with you?" Jeff asked curious hoping it was him; he was curious about this girl.  
  
"You of course you gotta meet her, she is the sweetest girl ever" Rob told her as Jeff raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"How old is Danielle by the way?" Jeff smiled.  
  
Rob laughed as he thought for a moment; "I'm pretty sure she is 24 by now" Jeff nodded in approval with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well then I look forward to meeting her, but I should go over to Shawn's locker room and talk over our match for tonight so I will see you around" Jeff answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok catch ya later" Rob laughed as Jeff left the locker room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle sat in her Jacuzzi with Ethan soaking their aching bones as they watched RAW on the TV.   
  
"So your brother knew Rob Van Dam huh?" Ethan asked referring to her conversation she just had on the phone with him a couple hours ago.  
  
"Yea best friends. He's suppose to come over this weekend and visit with some friend of his. I wonder who he is bringing though" Danielle replied as she thought about it.  
  
"Girl you better hook me up and let me meet Rob" Ethan smiled. Danielle laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yea yea" Her attention then was brought back over to the TV as she saw Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels had won their match. Danielle smiled as she watched how much Jeff was celebrating.  
  
  
  
"You know it is about time they let him win a match, he's a wicked wrestler" Danielle told Ethan.  
  
"You just think he is hot" Ethan laughed as Danielle slapped him playfully.  
  
"That's because he's so unique and not like a lot of the other wrestlers. He really stands out" Danielle explained.  
  
"Girl you are too deep" Ethan laughed again as he got out of the jacuzzi, "I think I'm gonna head back home now, call me whenever we're going to practice again, you had some great moves today"  
  
"Ok will do, thanks" Danielle answered as she watched Ethan leave the room, "I'm too deep" Danielle mumbled to herself as she got out and headed upstairs. As she reached the top of the staircase she turned to the right and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed some pjs changing into them and let herself fall onto her bed exhausted.  
  
"Andy, I wish you were still here, you were the only one who understood me. Everybody else thinks I'm too deep" Danielle said out loud as a single tear fell down her face and she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kyle" Brooke called walking onto the ice in the hockey arena with Amber. Kyle was practicing on his shots, he shot one more before he looked up to see Brooke and Amber in front of him.  
  
"Hey, how are you ladies doing?" Kyle asked trying to sound like he was alright. The truth was he had been calling Danielle all week and she never once returned his calls.  
  
"We just saw Danielle coming out of the grocery store and stopped to talk to her" Brooke told him as Kyle looked interested.  
  
"Yea so" Kyle replied trying to act like he didn't care.  
  
"She just got back in town; she stopped at the grocery store to pick up some food before she got back home because Rob is supposed to come visit her this weekend. She doesn't know about you trying to call her yet." Amber explained to him.  
  
"She was out of town all this time?" Kyle asked as he felt a little relieved that maybe she wasn't avoiding him as much as he thought.  
  
"Yea she had to go promote her book" Amber confirmed as Kyle smiled a little as they all stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
"So what are you still doing here?" Brooke laughed.  
  
Kyle looked up and laughed as well, "I'm going". Kyle headed into the locker room to grab his stuff and then left Brooke and Amber behind to head for Danielle's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle sighed as she put the last of the groceries away. She leaned against the counter and looked over at the answering machine to see there were 7 messages. She raised an eyebrow as she said out loud "Who's so interested in calling me?" She was about to push play when she heard her doorbell ring. She pulled back and went to the front door to see who was there. As she opened the door there stood Kyle.  
  
"Kyle?" Danielle responded wondering why that he had shown up at her house, he never really came over without calling her first.  
  
"Can I come in?" Kyle asked. Danielle nodded and let him in shutting the door behind him. They walked into the living room and sat down in silence.  
  
"What's up?" Danielle asked curious of why he had come over. Kyle looked up a little confused.  
  
"Didn't you check your answering machine yet?"  
  
"No sorry I was out of town all week, I was just about to when you rang the doorbell" Danielle explained as he got out of the chair he was sitting in and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Talk to me" Kyle pleaded with a look of sincerity on his face.  
  
"I am talking to you" Danielle replied as she gave a light laugh trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. She hated to be put on the spot but she felt she deserved him an explanation.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about" Kyle answered, "Ever since the terrible tragedy that happened with your brother you keep to yourself and never reach out to your friends. You are in the ring as much as you can, except you never wrestle in front of anybody just the people you practice with. Where are you going? We use to have something special"  
  
Danielle looked right into his eyes as there was complete silence, as much as he tried he couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore like he use to be able to. Her eyes were just filled with a blank expression now. "Being in the ring is the one place I have left to share with my brother. I'm afraid to let other people see me now because my brother killed himself over not being able to make it big, I don't want to let him down when I don't make it"  
  
Kyle looked into her eyes and could see all the fear now; she finally had let him read her. "You have to try; don't you want to at least live the dream of being in the WWE for him? I know you have so much fear about not making it, but we all know you can do it. You are a very determined person and if you let people see you in the ring it will show that you should be in the WWE" Danielle sat there as she felt tears come to her eyes, she tried as much as she could to hold them back but she couldn't do it anymore. Kyle saw the tears fall down her face just like they had at her brother's funeral. He pulled her in his embrace, "Let it out". They stayed like that for a few minutes until he got up and took her hand and led her out to the garage. Danielle wiped her eyes as they stood there next to the wrestling ring. He turned to look at her as they were interrupted by the phone ringing from the kitchen. Danielle looked at back at him.   
  
"Sorry, I'll be right back" Kyle nodded as she went back in the house to answer the phone. Kyle looked to make sure she was in the house; he then walked over to the shelf where all the tapes were. He looked over all the marked tabs and grabbed a couple of them. He looked again to make sure the coast was clear and then opened the side door and placed the tapes outside so he could grab the tapes when he left. Just as he went back to where he was standing before, Danielle appeared back in the doorway.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Kyle asked as she walked back over to his side.  
  
"That was Rob; he has a house show in Kalamazoo tonight. He's planning to come here with a friend and stay till Monday and he invited for me and a friend to go to Raw and he's gonna come back with his friend and stay till Thursday maybe" Danielle explained.  
  
"That's cool we all haven't seen Rob in a long time" Kyle began as he felt relieved that he would have a longer time to try to sneak the tapes to Rob for some people at WWE to look at. "You know we should all get the arena rented out again and play some hockey and invite him and his friend to watch and hang out"  
  
"Yea that sounds like fun" Danielle replied agreeing for the first time in awhile to hang out with everybody. Kyle smiled hoping that would be his chance to get that tape to Rob then.   
  
"Ok well I'll go see which day we can get the arena and get back to you" Kyle told her as he gave her a hug and left out the side door grabbing the tapes before leaving. Danielle stood there and smiled, she hadn't done that in a long time. Then Ethan popped in her head. She decided to invite him over to practice and ask him to go to RAW with her on Monday because she knew he wanted to meet Rob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost time for Rob to arrive at 12:30am like he said. Danielle was finishing up cooking something for them to eat since she knew they would probably be hungry. The rest of the day had seemed to go by so fast for her. She had asked Ethan to go to RAW with her just like she planned and he accepted very excited about it. After that she hung out with him for awhile and then took a shower and cleaned the house a bit before she started to cook something. Now as she finished cooking she heard the doorbell ring. She found her heart starting to beat faster. She was nervous to see Rob after not seeing him for 2 years and curious who he was bringing. As she opened the door she saw a big smile on Rob's face.  
  
"Chickity" he smiled as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around as she laughed.  
  
"Hey Rob" Danielle replied as she turned to see Jeff Hardy standing there by him.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Jeff Hardy" Rob replied as Danielle tried to remain calm.  
  
"Hi Jeff" Danielle answered as she took his hand and shook it. She felt a tingle go up her spine as soon as they shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Rob has told me so much about you" Jeff replied staring into her ice blue eyes. He couldn't help but get lost looking at her. From the moment the door opened he just knew there was something about her. She had a tan, athletic type body with beautiful golden blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back.   
  
"I smell something good" Rob said breaking Danielle and Jeff's eye contact.  
  
"Oh yea I made some lasagna. I figured you guys would be hungry" Danielle answered letting them in and shutting the door as they put their bags down.  
  
"Lasagna, huh?" Jeff smiled. It had been a long time since he had some home cooked lasagna, "Show the way" They all laughed as Danielle took them to the kitchen. She sat at the table with them and talked with them as they ate. It was about 1:15am when they finished eating. She could see they were both very tired.  
  
"Well I must say that was some great lasagna" Rob told her as Jeff agreed staying fairly quiet.  
  
"Well thank you" Danielle replied as she took their dishes and went to put them in the dishwasher and came back out to the dining room. "Well I can see you guys are very tired, let me show you your rooms so you can get some sleep" The guys both nodded as they took their bags as they followed Danielle upstairs. She showed them the 3 other bedrooms and let them pick which one they wanted. They all had bathrooms in them so they could take a shower before they went to bed.  
  
"My bedroom is down there if ya need anything" Danielle pointed to the right hallway.  
  
"Ok night" Rob and Jeff told her as they headed into their rooms closing the doors behind them and Danielle headed for her bedroom.   
  
It was 2:30am now and Danielle was still tossing and turning in her bed trying to get to sleep. She let out a small sigh and decided to go downstairs to watch TV for a little bit. As she reached downstairs she could hear the TV on. She made her way into the living room to she Jeff sitting there on the couch.   
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?" Jeff asked turning to see her walk in.  
  
"Nah I haven't fallen asleep yet can't really go to sleep for some reason" Danielle told him as she saw he had just a pair of boxers on. She sat down on the couch next to him. Jeff nodded as Danielle could sense he seemed a little shy towards her until her finally broke the silence.  
  
"You know after reading your book, it made me make sure I was getting to work on time. For awhile there I was showing up late a lot. I could have lost my job if I kept it up. Working for the WWE is the best thing that ever happened to me and a lot of people don't make it. It's a hard business and what happened to your brother is horrible, just reminds me not to take it for granted." Jeff explained to her.   
  
"Thanks, I put my heart and soul into that book. I was so nervous nobody was going to even buy it or like it" Danielle told him as she felt his eyes on her. She looked up to see she was right and he smiled at her shyly.  
  
"Well I'm glad you wrote it. I wish I could have had the chance to meet your brother. He sounded like a great person, Robs told me about all the stuff they pulled off in their days. I know how it feels to lose a family member though, I wish I had the chance to know my mother more" Jeff replied feeling more comfortable talking to her. Danielle found herself opening up like she use to with her brother. She felt such a big connection with him, he understood everything she said. Before long they were laughing getting along great. By the time they were done talking it was 4am and they both had fallen asleep together on the couch. Rob came down a little while after they had fallen asleep for a glass of water and heard the TV on in the living room. He walked in there to see who was up and saw Danielle in Jeff's arms as they were both fast asleep. He smiled knowing they would connect. He took the blanket off the top of the couch and covered them up before he headed back up to his room with his water. 


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle slowly opened her eyes that morning and the first thing she saw were a pair a piercing green eyes watching her. Jeff smiled as a felt a little embarrassed he had been caught watching her sleep.  
  
"Morning" Jeff replied not breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"Morning" Danielle replied back as she noticed they had fallen asleep in the living room. She was not one to admit things right away but she liked the feeling of laying there in Jeff's arms. "Were you watching me sleep?"  
  
"Sorry you just look so peaceful and beautiful laying there sleeping" Jeff answered as Danielle felt herself blush but let out a small smile inside.  
  
"Oh" Danielle replied not looking back at Jeff but instead getting up off the couch and going over to open the shades to let the sunshine in. Jeff got off the couch and walked over to Danielle and turned her to face him. Jeff then took his hand and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.  
  
"Don't be scared to look at me, I'm not gonna bite you. Well at least not yet" Jeff joked as Danielle smiled letting her guard down and nodded.  
  
"Well lets go get something to eat and see what there is for" Danielle paused and looked over at the clock that read 12:30, "Lunch" Jeff nodded as they both went into the kitchen staying close to each other. As they reached the kitchen they saw a note lying on the counter. Jeff picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
"Danielle and Jeff, Thought I would give you two some time alone, went to visit my parents and some friends for the day be back later tonight, Have fun. Later, Rob." Jeff looked at Danielle and made a face that made Danielle laugh.  
  
"Well how about we go out to lunch in town, my treat" Jeff replied as he put an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Danielle answered as they both went upstairs and got ready. About an hour later they were both ready heading out to Danielle's car.  
  
"Throw the keys my way" Jeff replied from the walkway, "I'll drive"  
  
"Ok" Danielle agreed as she threw the keys over to Jeff. As Jeff caught them he got in the car with Danielle and they made their way into town while Danielle let him know where to go.  
  
"This is a real beautiful town" Jeff told her as Danielle turned from the window to look at him.  
  
"Yea it's a great town to grow up in" Danielle agreed as Jeff moved his right hand and took her hand in his. They were quiet the rest of the way there except for Danielle giving him directions. Danielle was lost in her thoughts trying to think what was going on between her and Jeff.  
  
"Hey is this the restaurant?" Jeff asked coming up to one.  
  
"Yea you can park over there" Danielle replied as Jeff nodded and did that. Danielle was about to open her car door when Jeff stopped her.  
  
"Nope don't touch that door" Jeff answered as he let go of her hand and ran to the other side of the car opening the door for her. Danielle smiled as he shut the door and took her hand in his again. "Thanks"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kyle isn't that Danielle over there holding hands with" Todd began as Kyle finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Jeff Hardy" Kyle replied as he watched them come towards the restaurant. Kyle motioned for Todd to move to a table in the back where they wouldn't be able to see them.  
  
"Your not gonna say hi?" Todd asked confused.  
  
"No, I wanna see what's going on here" Kyle told him feeling anger and jealousy come over him seeing them walking hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle slid in the booth the waitress lead them to as Jeff slid in next to her. The waitress then handed them some menus and let them know she would be right back to take their order.  
  
"I Hope nobody mobs us, because I would like to have a nice lunch with you" Jeff answered as Danielle turned to look at him.  
  
"Nah I don't think nobody will notice from where we are sitting." Danielle answered as Jeff nodded and they both looked at their menus deciding on what they wanted to eat. The waitress soon came back and they let her know their orders.  
  
"You know it's nice to be sitting in here with you. I haven't done anything like this in a long time, usually when I have days off I go home and just hang out with the guys" Jeff answered as Danielle leaned in and laid her head against his shoulder. Jeff then took the move and put his arm up around her so she could lean on him closer.  
  
"Yea, I have to admit it is nice to talk to somebody. I haven't really just liked talked so much with anybody since my brother. It seems like we understand each other" Danielle replied softly with a small sigh. Jeff rubbed his hand through her hair as she let a tear fall down her face.  
  
"Shh it's gonna be alright" Jeff told her as he wiped the tear away, "I would certainly like to get to know you better that's for sure. When you feel like you need to talk all you have to do is call my cell phone, I'll give you the number before I leave" Danielle nodded and replied "Thanks, that really means a lot"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell does Jeff Hardy think he is making moves like that on my girl" Kyle replied out of jealously as he continued to watch them. Todd just shook his head; he knew Kyle always had a thing for Danielle.  
  
"Danielle can be with anybody she wants, you don't own her" Todd answered sticking up for Jeff. Kyle turned and looked at Todd and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?"  
  
"Dude, get a life" Todd told him annoyed as he got up and left out the back door of the restaurant. Kyle rolled his eyes and got up from his table to make his way up to Danielle's table. Kyle acted like he didn't know she was there as he started to walk past their table casually.  
  
"Kyle, hey come back here. Your not gonna say hi?" Danielle called as her and Jeff moved out of their closeness and back to normal. Kyle turned back around with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh hey Danielle, sorry I didn't even notice you were here"   
  
"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked as Kyle stood there staring into her eyes. Jeff saw the way he was looking at her and wondered about what he was to Danielle.  
  
"I was here to meet a friend but he didn't show up, so I'm just heading home to get something to eat instead" Kyle told her hoping she would offer for him to join them.  
  
"Hey man, well how about you join us" Jeff answered as Kyle looked at him.  
  
"Yea sure, thanks" Kyle replied as he sat down.  
  
"Ok cool, well Jeff this is Kyle, and Kyle this is Jeff" Danielle answered introducing them. Jeff put his hand out to be shook as Kyle returned with a nice to meet you. Kyle could feel they were holding hands underneath the table as he sat there.  
  
"Well if you too would excuse me I have to go to the ladies room for a moment" Danielle told them as Jeff let her out of the booth and then sat back down.  
  
"So, how long have you known Danielle?" Jeff asked trying to make a conversation up.  
  
"Look buddy I have known Danielle my entire life and if you think your gonna have Danielle then you have a whole lot coming towards yourself. Don't even think about taking your relationship with Danielle any further or I warn you, you'll regret it" Kyle hissed out angrily as he got up and left the restaurant. Jeff sat there in a little bit of shock, here he was just being nice to the guy and he totally lashed out on him. He just shook his head as the waitress brought their food over to them.  
  
"Hey" Danielle replied as Jeff got up to let her in and then sat down next to her, "Where did Kyle go?"  
  
"I don't know. He just gave me this speech on how I better not make a move on you or I'll regret it, and then just left" Jeff told her honestly. Danielle looked at Jeff with a confused look.  
  
"You're talking about Kyle right?" Danielle asked as she never heard Kyle act like that before.  
  
"Yea I wouldn't lie to you" Jeff answered as he looked straight into her eyes to let her know he was telling her the truth. Danielle nodded as she started to eat her food still confused on what happened. Jeff did the same as well as they remained quiet as they ate. Jeff then carefully went and paid for the meal trying not to get noticed before they snuck out the back door and headed back for Danielle's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Rob" Kyle called from across the street in his yard as he saw Rob coming out of his parent's house. Rob looked over and smiled noticing who it was.  
  
"Kyle, hey man. Wow, long time no see. How have you been?" Rob replied coming up to Kyle in his driveway.  
  
"Pretty good. Congratulations on all the success you've got in the WWE, its awesome man." Kyle told him as he shook his hand.  
  
"That's good. Thanks, yea it's been a dream come true" Rob told him.  
  
"Oh hey, while I have you alone come on in my house, I have something for ya, whatever you do don't tell Danielle" Kyle began as Rob nodded and followed him into his living room as Kyle handed him over 2 tapes.  
  
"So why can't I tell Danielle? What is this about?" Rob asked confused.  
  
"Well you probably don't know that she is still wrestling, do you?" Kyle asked.  
  
"She is?" Rob asked surprised, "Who is she wrestling for?"  
  
"That's the thing she isn't, she has a ring in her garage and has this one guy she practices with like 24/7. She hasn't wrestled in front of anybody for 2 years now. She's afraid of being let down when she doesn't make it in the WWE and doesn't want to disappoint her brother. I snuck these tapes out of her garage when I heard that you would be here visiting. She records all her practices. She's got a whole shelf full of tapes" Kyle explained to him as Rob stood there a little shock hearing all this.  
  
"Damn, I didn't know all this" Rob replied feeling bad for not seeing her since her brother passed away. "I will defiantly take these tapes and see what I can do"  
  
"Thanks man. Maybe you should just start talking about wrestling with her and see if she will say she is wrestling. We have to try to get her wrestling in front of people again so then maybe she'll have that chance of getting into the WWE" Kyle told him as Rob agreed.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know about this, yea I'll make sure to try to get her to open up a little more and mention it to Jeff too. Jeff Hardy came along and they have been getting along pretty good" Rob answered as Kyle nodded trying to act cool about Jeff. "Well I have other people to visit so I should get going, nice to see you again though Kyle"  
  
"Nice to see you again too, later Rob" Kyle replied as Rob left getting back into his car and taking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that night when Rob came walking into the house and greeted Danielle and Jeff in the jacuzzi.   
  
"Hey" Rob replied sitting down a book bag, "Mind if I join, long day"  
  
"Sure come on in" Danielle replied as Jeff agreed as well. Rob went upstairs taking his book bag with him to go change into some shorts. While Rob was upstairs Jeff held up Danielle's hand that he was holding on to and kissed her hand softly. Danielle felt herself blush a little as she smiled. They then heard Rob coming down the stairs and they both let go of each others hand and acted like nothing was going on.  
  
"Back" Rob answered as he got in the other side of the jacuzzi.   
  
"So how was your day?" Danielle asked as she let out a small yawn.  
  
"It was pretty good, seeing everybody again was nice. Oh yea I ran into Kyle too, I didn't know he still lived across the street from my parents" Rob replied.  
  
"Oh yea? Was he alright? Because, he was hanging out with Jeff and me but when I left to go to the bathroom I guess he was a jerk to Jeff and left." Danielle questioned him.   
  
"Hmmm, he seemed fine to me. He also told me something I didn't know you were still doing" Rob told her as Danielle looked confused but then felt like she knew what he was talking about. She knew she couldn't hide it for long because she was going to take Ethan to Raw with her and he would slip up for sure.  
  
"Yea, I am still wrestling just not for anyone. I have a ring in my garage and practice with a friend of mine that you'll meet tomorrow when we go to Raw" Danielle confessed feeling a little relieved. Jeff turned and looked at Danielle surprised.  
  
"Yes, Kyle told me all about it" Rob answered back as he gave Jeff a look that said he needed time to talk to Danielle alone.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed, see you guys a bit later" Jeff replied as he gave Danielle one last look and got out of the jacuzzi grabbing a towel nearby. Rob waited until Jeff was gone and spoke up again.  
  
"I should have kept in better contact with you Danielle, I'm sorry." Rob began, "Andy was one of my best friends and you two were like family to me, heck I felt like you were the sister I never had. Kyle told me the whole story. Chickity I know you're still hurting and feeling alone. I want you to know that whenever you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. We're gonna have to work on getting you to wrestle in front of people again too."  
  
"Thanks Rob" Danielle softly replied as tears began to fall, "I've really missed you, I always thought of you like a brother" Rob looked at her very serious and moved over to give her a hug and then she broke apart to talk again after she finally controlled her tears.  
  
"I know I have been hiding wrestling these couple years, but after talking to people finally and getting it out, I really want to live my brother's dream for him" Danielle told him.  
  
"Good, and don't you ever think that Andy would be disappointed in you, because he loved you so much and was always so proud of you" Rob answered as they both decided to get out each wrapping a towel around themselves.  
  
"Thanks" Danielle spoke as Rob looked up remembering about a subject he had been meaning to talk to her about.  
  
"You know I want the best for you. I sense you and Jeff have been getting close that's why I left today to give you two some time alone. Everybody may think he's a little weird but the fact is Jeff's a really good guy and I would know he would never try to hurt you, just take things slow. I don't want you to get hurt by anyone" Rob told her as he said goodnight and headed up to his room. Danielle stood there for a moment and thought about what he just said. She then turned all the lights off and locked the doors before she headed upstairs to her bedroom. When she got into her room she dried off and changed into her pajamas. She walked over and sat down on her bed letting a sigh out as she sat there thinking for a moment again. After she broke out of her thoughts she got up and left her room heading for the room Jeff was in.  
  
"Jeff? You still awake?" Danielle asked softly opening his door to a pitch dark room.  
  
"Yea I'm awake" Jeff replied back a few seconds later as Danielle made her way over to the bed.  
  
"Can I get it?" Danielle questioned as Jeff took her hand and lifted the covers up for her.  
  
"Can you hold me?" Danielle whispered as she got in the bed next to him. She felt so lonely and felt something safe with Jeff. Jeff immediately embraced her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'm here" Jeff whispered back to her as he moved his fingers up and down her stomach to comfort her and waited for her to fall asleep before he did himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You better head out there now and get your seat, we should be starting fairly soon" Jeff told Danielle as they stood together out in the hallway backstage of the arena.  
  
"Ok I'll see you after. Good luck with your match tonight" Danielle replied as she let go of Jeff's hand.  
  
"Thanks" Jeff answered as he walked her over to the door that led out to the arena. Danielle then made her way over to her front row seat where Ethan sat waiting for her.  
  
"It's about time you came out" Ethan said as she sat down.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was only I there for about maybe 15 minutes top after you left" Danielle told him as Ethan gave her a look and grinned. Danielle turned her attention off of him and rolled her eyes. The lights soon dimmed down and the crowd screamed as Raw began. Throughout the whole show Danielle was zoned in her thoughts. She had a great time but she couldn't help but be jealous because she wanted to be in the WWE. After Raw ended Danielle and Ethan made their way over to the side door where there was a huge crowd waiting there to see if any wrestlers would come out. Danielle went up to the security guard and showed her and Ethan's pass. The crowd got mad when they were let in but as soon as they shut the door behind them all the noise was gone. They both went and sat on the floor in the hallway across from the guys locker room waiting on Rob and Jeff.  
  
"Hey guys, awesome show tonight" Ethan replied getting up as the wrestlers began to come out of the locker room, "Hurricane, you and the Rock's promo was too funny"  
  
"Thanks, man" Shane replied as he looked down at Danielle who was just sitting there, "Are you Danielle Channing?"  
  
"Yea" Danielle replied back as he smiled at her.  
  
"I read your book, you're an awesome writer" he told her as Danielle put on a smile and told him thanks.  
  
"Yea she's got a great talent" Jeff commented as he walked up towards them.  
  
Shane nodded and then looked down at his watch, "Well if I'm gonna catch my plane out of here I should be going now, nice meeting you Danielle"  
  
"Nice meeting you too" Danielle answered back as she stood up before Shane left down the hallway.  
  
"Ok you guys ready to get in the car for our 3 and a half hour trip?" Rob asked not looking forward to it since it was midnight already.  
  
"Yea I'm already, the faster we leave the sooner we can get home" Danielle replied as they all got up and headed out to the parking garage. Ethan got in the driver's side as Rob got in the passenger's side and Danielle and Jeff got in the back.  
  
"So where are they taking your storyline?" Danielle asked breaking the silence in the back between her and Jeff.  
  
"I have no clue really, I'm getting sick of having to lose matches but I guess they are trying to get back at me a little for showing up late all those times. I just hope things will be better soon" Jeff sighed as he laid his head back tired. Danielle nodded as they sat there quiet again. Jeff turned his head to look at her and moved his arm to pull her over closer to him.  
  
"Let's take a little nap" he whispered into her ear as he moved his arm around her waist and she laid her head back on his shoulder. Before long they were off to sleep as Ethan looked back in the side mirror. He shook his head seeing how close they were and remembered how Kyle asked him to report every move Jeff made on her. It seemed like forever in the car but they soon arrived at Ethan's house and then Rob took over driving back to Danielle's house..  
  
"Hey you two sleepy heads" Rob replied loudly as Jeff and Danielle slowly woke up, "We're back in Battle Creek" Everybody then got out of the car and headed for inside. As Danielle got closer to the door, she pulled her key out and then looked down seeing a vase of flowers sitting on her doorstep.  
  
"Where did these come from?" Danielle questioned surprised as she picked them up and unlocked the door as they all went inside. Danielle headed to the kitchen and sat down the vase and looked at the note.  
  
Danielle,  
  
I know you probably didn't except this from me, your best friend. The thing is I have always had this thing for you that I was too afraid to admit. We're meant to be together, I have known you my entire life. I want to take it a further step with you and start going out with you. Meet me at the arena with everybody Tuesday and we'll talk then.   
  
Love, Kyle  
  
"Who are the flowers from?" Jeff asked curiously coming into the kitchen as Rob said goodnight and headed up to go to sleep.  
  
"Kyle" Danielle answered still surprised.  
  
"Kyle?" Jeff asked making sure he heard right knowing what he was probably up to now. "Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
"No, but he supposedly has this thing for me now." Danielle explained as Jeff stood there not knowing what to say.   
  
"Hey lets go upstairs to my room and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm beat" Danielle answered trying to get off the subject quick.  
  
"Yea" Jeff nodded as he took her hand and they went up to her room. As Danielle went into her bathroom to change into her pajamas Jeff stripped down to his boxers and got into her bed. Before long Danielle was back out in a pair of neon green boxers and a tank top getting into bed beside him.  
  
"Where were you tonight?" Jeff asked referring to seeing that she was deep in her thoughts during Raw as they laid there looking into each others eyes.  
  
"I don't know really. I was thinking about things. Ethan had told me some things about Kyle and I was thinking about you as well." Danielle confessed except for the wanting to wrestle for the WWE.  
  
'What about me?" Jeff questioned her.  
  
"Well just wondering where things are going" Danielle replied back as Jeff looked at her long in the eyes and then spoke up again.  
  
"How about we go down to my hometown and spend the rest of my time off down there?" Jeff asked her out of the blue.  
  
"Really?" Danielle asked "What about Rob?"  
  
"Well Rob does probably want to see his wife. We can just tell him that he can come with us if he wants or go spend time with his wife" Jeff told her as Danielle thought she was suppose to go to the arena tomorrow.  
  
"Sure I guess we could do that" Danielle replied as Jeff smiled and wrapped her in his arms. He had been glad she said yes because he was missing home but didn't want to leave her yet. Danielle thought about Kyle and what he would think when she didn't show up at the arena.  
  
"Night" Jeff whispered as he noticed Danielle had already fallen asleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep in his arms. Jeff then kissed her on her forehead and drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle woke up in bed to not feeling the warmth of Jeff next to her. She turned to look around the room to see Jeff was nowhere in sight and then looked at the clock that read 11am. She sighed not wanting to get up but she pulled herself out of bed and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey look who decided to get up" Rob laughed as Danielle sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"I never sleep in this late, it's both your fault" Danielle joked as Jeff and Rob laughed at her.  
  
"Well at least you got up in time to pack and get ready to leave" Rob replied as Danielle looked at him weird still not really fully awake.  
  
"Well you do want to go to Cameron with Jeff don't ya?" Rob questioned her, "I know I really wanna go home and see my wife, I miss her"  
  
"You're not mad at me going to Cameron and not spending more time with you?" Danielle asked feeling guilty.  
  
Rob laughed lightly, "Now why would I be mad at my little Chickity. You know damn well I could never be. It'll be good for ya to go down there. It's a great place" Danielle nodded with a smile as she gave him a hug and then turned to look at Jeff.  
  
"What time are we leaving?"  
  
"Ummm about 1:30" Jeff replied as Danielle's eyes widened.  
  
"It's 11 now what time were you gonna wake me up" Danielle laughed as she stood up.  
  
"I was just about to come up there, no need to worry we have plenty of time. Go start getting ready now while me and Rob relax" Jeff smirked. Danielle shook her head and left the room to go up to her room to shower and get ready with her packing.   
  
It was about 12:30 when Danielle sat her luggage down at the front of the door. "Let us get that" Jeff answered as him and Rob both grabbed a bag and headed out to the car to put her stuff in with theirs. Danielle checked everything in the house and as she was about to shut the door she heard the phone ring. She stood there for a moment tempted to go answer it but then she shut the door and went and got in the car.  
  
"Everybody got everything now?" Rob asked to make sure as he started the car.  
  
"Yes father" Danielle laughed as Rob mocked her and pulled out of the driveway to head for the airport. The whole car ride there they all talked and joked around. When they arrived at the airport Danielle got a little quiet as it was time for her to say goodbye to Rob.  
  
"Hey Chickity, it was so great to see you again, and don't you be thinking that this is the last time. You have my cell phone number you know where to reach me and I know where to reach you. We'll be in touch again very soon." Rob told her as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks Rob, for everything. I'm gonna miss you though; meeting up again brought back all the old memories. And I'm glad we are staying in touch, it means a lot to me" Danielle replied as they finally broke from their hug.  
  
"Bye" Rob replied giving Danielle a quick wink and a hand shake to Jeff. "You hurt her and I'll break your leg, but I know you won't so you have nothing to worry about"  
  
Jeff laughed as he patted Rob on that back, "Later man, have a nice trip" Rob then turned and left his separate way to his plane as Danielle and Jeff turned and headed to their gate as well.  
  
"I can't wait to get home" Jeff commented as he took her hand in his as they stood in line to get on the plane. Danielle looked up into his green eyes and smiled and squeezed his hand as they turned their attention back to the line that was finally moving onto the plane. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey man" Ethan replied walking up to Kyle who was already sitting with their group of friends in the arena while some were already playing some hockey "Danielle's not here yet with the guys?"  
  
Kyle got up and pulled Ethan aside where the others couldn't hear him. "I called her this morning and there was no answer, so I went over there about a half hour ago and nobody was there either."  
  
"Huh? Where the heck are they then? I mean we all got back here about 3:45 in the morning. I doubt they would have the energy to go out for long, I'm still pretty tired myself" Ethan told him.  
  
"I wonder if he made her go back to his hometown with him. How did he act around her last night?" Kyle questioned as Ethan stood there thinking weather or not to say.  
  
"They were pretty close, always together, holding hands and stuff. They fell asleep in the backseat together on the way back" Ethan confessed as he watched Kyle's face turn with anger.  
  
"God I hate that asshole, he's gonna hurt her I guarantee it. She should be with me" Kyle mumbled out loud as he picked up his car keys and left Ethan standing there. Ethan just shook his head and went back out to talk to the others.  
  
  
  
"Did Kyle just leave?" Amber questioned Ethan as he sat down with the group.  
  
  
  
"Yea, he's really pissed off" Ethan answered nodded his head getting quite annoyed with Kyle, "Danielle didn't show up so now it's all Jeff's fault because he's saying he probably made her go back to his hometown with him."  
  
  
  
"You know Kyle is really starting to scare me. It's like he's becoming so obsessed with having Danielle now." Brooke commented as they all agreed with her.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should say something to Danielle? I mean she's naive when it comes to Kyle. She thinks he could never hurt a fly because of how sweet he acts around her." Todd replied.  
  
  
  
"Well when she gets back we'll see how things are, and then decide from there" Ethan explained as everybody all sat there being serious about the situation. "But for now, let's go play some hockey. Have some fun. Danielle should be home soon."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well here we are, home sweet home" Jeff answered putting the car in park as Danielle got out looking around at the place.  
  
"It's defiantly you" Danielle smiled as Jeff smiled back and they headed up to the doorstep of the house as an older man was leaving.  
  
"Son, I didn't know you would be home this week" the guy smiled as he pulled his son in for a hug.  
  
"Hey Dad, well I wasn't sure but I wanted to show a good friend of mine the place" Jeff told him as he looked over at Danielle who stood there shyly. "I'd like you to meet Danielle, Danielle this is my Dad"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hardy" Danielle replied nervously as she held out her hand.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you too" He answered as he looked at her for a moment and then looked back at Jeff, "I have to be getting back to the house, call me later son." Danielle quickly brought her hand back to her side feeling embarrassed that he didn't shake her hand.  
  
"Ok bye dad" Jeff said as he stood there a little disappointed in the way he acted, "Come on in the house" Danielle nodded as they walked in and Jeff stopped her as soon as they got in.  
  
"I'm sorry about that; usually my dad is really friendly to everybody. Can I tell you something?" Jeff asked her as he took her hand and led her to the living room to sit down.  
  
"He doesn't hate me does he?" Danielle questioned still confused about what was going on.  
  
"No he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't want…. Ok let me start from the top. About a couple months ago I broke up with my long time girlfriend Jessica, I was actually engaged to her. My dad and Matt were both pretty mad at me when I told them that I wasn't going to marry Jess. She's been a family friend since I was a kid. The fact is they want to see me marry her because supposedly we're destined to be together and all that crap. She filled their head with crap and got them on her side somehow." Jeff explained to her.  
  
"Wow, you were engaged? Well what happened, why did you break it off with her?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Things changed, we grew apart. I couldn't just sit down and talk to her about my thoughts; I didn't want to spend a lifetime with a person that didn't understand me for who I am. Plus all we use to do was argue." Jeff told her as Danielle moved her hand down to his and caressed his hand for comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry things had to turn out that way for you" Danielle replied softly as Jeff turned and looked straight into her eyes not saying a word. Before Danielle knew it she could feel Jeff's lips pressed against hers.  
  
"You know there's something different about you. I have never met someone like you before" Jeff commented as he pulled away from their kiss.  
  
"I feel the same way. Like whenever I go out with guys its weird I usually push them away when I start to get close, but here I am in North Carolina with you." Danielle answered feeling herself glowing about how things were going between her and Jeff. She felt herself jump a little when she felt something nudge her from behind.  
  
"Liger, ya mutt she's mine, back off" Jeff joked as he pulled Danielle into his arms. Danielle laughed lightly at him as he playfully pushed Liger away.  
  
"He's so cute, boxers are the sweetest dogs to have" Danielle smiled as she petted Liger as his little tiny tail wagged like crazy.  
  
"How come you don't have a dog then?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"Well I just haven't got one; everything has been so hectic for me for quite a few years now. I'm surprised I haven't though because I love dogs" Danielle explained as Jeff watched her very closely.  
  
"Well how about we go into town and do a little shopping? Everybody is not home yet because Smackdown is getting taped tonight" Jeff told her as Danielle agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle finally found a nice little small restaurant where hopefully he wouldn't run into Danielle. He had taken a plane earlier that day and was now in Cameron, North Carolina trying to find out some dirt to get Danielle away from Jeff. He pulled his car into the parking lot and walked inside the restaurant getting seated quickly. As he sat there waiting for his order he overheard something interesting behind him that might just be the dirt he needed.  
  
"Gil, hey how are you? Things are getting a little better. How is Jeff doing? I haven't talked to him in awhile. Oh he's home now? With a girl? Who's this girl? Well let me know when you find out more about what is going on. Yea I really want to patch things up with Jeff, I hope he comes to his senses soon." The girl replied into a cell phone as she sat in a booth by herself. "Ok, thanks talk to you soon then. Bye."  
  
Kyle felt a sigh of relief come over him; this was what he needed to get Danielle. He got up out of his booth and walked to the next where the girl was.  
  
"Excuse me, may I sit down?" he asked as they girl looked at him confused.  
  
"Yea I guess so" she replied as Kyle did so.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. No I wasn't being nosey, but I came here for that reason. The girl that is with Jeff now is the girl I was supposed to be getting with but Jeff took her from me. I was thinking maybe we could help each other out" Kyle smirked as he thought about the plan. The girl sat there for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Jessica and you are? You know you just might be my lucky break, what kind of plan you have to work this out?" she asked.   
  
"Sorry I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Kyle. Yes I have just the plan to make us both happy." Kyle told her as he began to go in detail about the plan as they got their food and talked it over more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think everybody is here" Danielle replied peeking out the front window and then turned to see Jeff right behind her. He looked down at her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he gave her a quick kiss. He had such a great time with Danielle the day before and now it was time for his friends to meet Danielle before they headed up to Canada to visit Adam up in the hospital. They were both caught in the moment as Jeff was about to lean in for a kiss he had been waiting to do when they were interrupted by knocking on the door. Jeff took her hand for comfort since she was so nervous they would hate her since meeting his father didn't go to well.  
  
  
  
"Hey everybody, come on in" Jeff replied as everybody smiled as they walked in. Matt shut the door behind him as he looked at Danielle holding hands with his brother.   
  
  
  
"Well everybody before we take off for the airport I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine Danielle Channing." Jeff began as Danielle saw they all were still smiling happy for Jeff but Matt stood there with a straight face. "Danielle this is Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Amy Dumas, Jason Reso, and my brother Matt"  
  
  
  
"It's nice to see you again Danielle, we met at Raw Monday night" Shane commented as Danielle just remembered that since she wasn't really paying attention that night.  
  
  
  
"Oh yea" Danielle nodded as everybody else gave her a warm welcoming greet except Matt. Matt just stood there not saying hello or anything. Jeff started to get a little mad at his brother, he was about to say something to him when he finally spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Well we better get to the airport so we don't miss our flight" Matt told them all as Amy turned to look at Matt and shook her head mad at him. Jeff decided to make sure to yell at his brother later for acting like that to Danielle. Jeff picked up his bag and Danielle's as they all left out to the two cars. Shannon, Amy, and Matt got in the one car while Danielle, Jeff, Shane, and Jason got in the other. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't all of you go up to Adam's room and Matt and I will be up there in a few minutes" Jeff replied as they stood there waiting for the elevator to come down.  
  
"Yea sure, ok" Amy answered knowing Jeff wanted to give Matt a piece of his mind about the way he had been so rude to Danielle. The elevator doors opened and everybody got in leaving Matt and Jeff behind. Jeff stood there in complete silence for a moment and then turned around to come face to face with his brother.  
  
"Let's go outside to talk" Jeff told him not sounding to happy. Matt just nodded his head and followed him outside of the hospital.  
  
"Don't tell me this is about that girl you brought along with us" Matt spoke up before Jeff could say something.  
  
"Excuse me that person has a name, and it's Danielle. You need to get over the fact that I am not going to get back together with Jessica. Things were just not meant to be for her and I. The way you and dad both treated Danielle was uncalled for. You don't know her; if you got to know her you would know she's a real nice caring person" Jeff retorted back to Matt as he stood there with a straight face.  
  
"Look man, I guess it was kind of rude of me to act like that towards Danielle when I don't know her yet. I just think that you and Jess still have a lot of unfinished business. How do you know that Danielle likes you for who you are and not for what you do? I'm just saying watch out; you're my little brother I care about you. I can be a little overprotective at times." Matt replied back with care in his voice.  
  
Jeff smiled part way and then spoke up, "Please, just apologize to Danielle sometime about earlier. Trust me I would know if she was using me. Thanks man, for watching out for me."  
  
"Ok, let's go up and see how Adam is doing now" Matt told him giving his brother a quick hug. Then they both headed back into the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me sir"   
  
"Yes ma'am?" The guy at the front desk of the hotel replied.  
  
"My friend is supposed to be staying at this hotel. Can you tell me if he checked in yet and if at all possible that I could get a room near him?"  
  
"What is the name of your friend?"  
  
"Jushin Liger" Jessica told him hoping Jeff was still using that name. The guy went to work typing really fast and then looked back up at her.  
  
"No, Mr. Liger has not checked in yet. The room he will be staying in is number 506. We have room 508 and 510 available and that's all on that floor." He told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll take room 508 please"  
  
"Yes your name please and how you will be charging?" the guy questioned her.  
  
"Jessica Hawkins, here is my visa card" she replied handing him her card.  
  
"Ok just a moment" he answered as he swiped her card and waited for it to go through and then handed it back to her "Here is your key for room 508, please enjoy your stay. Oh yes would you like me to give you a call when your friend arrives?"  
  
"Oh please do, thank you" Jessica replied as she took her key and smiled as she headed up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked greeting Adam as Matt and him walked in.  
  
"Hey, well the surgery on my neck went well. The truth is I'm bored already and wish I could be going back in the ring tomorrow" Adam joked lightly as the others laughed.  
  
"Well you know I'll be counting down the days till you get back, because then I can prove who's got the true Mattitude" Matt joked back as Adam let himself laugh lightly. He was feeling down about the whole injury but having a bunch of his friends to visit was nice. Everybody continued to talk about various different things as Matt came up behind Danielle.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Matt asked as Danielle looked shocked that he was talking to her.  
  
"Umm yea sure I guess" Danielle replied as her and Matt went out to the hallway.  
  
"Listen I just wanted to apologize earlier about how rude I was to you. I'm just really over protective of Jeff and I guess I'm still not over him and Jess being broken up." Matt told her as Danielle stood there trying to see if he really meant it.  
  
"Thanks, I accept your apology. How about we start fresh?" Danielle answered as Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
"Matt Hardy", Matt replied holding out his hand.  
  
"Danielle Channing", she replied back shaking his hand. Both of them smiled and walked back into Adam's room to see him and Jeff were joking around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle walked into his bedroom grabbing a lighter along the way. As he came over to the corner of his room, there were two candles on a desk. He lit both up and turned the lights off in his room. As he stood there he became humming and closed his eyes slowly. His eyes shot back open really fast as he stopped humming. He looked over at the one side of his wall. There was a picture of Jeff Hardy on his wall.  
  
"Soon Jeff soon, Danielle is going to be all mine and if you do anything to ruin that, then" Kyle said out loud as he grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and opened it up. "Then if you do, you'll be sorry!!" Kyle started to go nuts as he ripped his knife through the picture of Jeff. After a few minutes of going crazy he slowed himself down and walked over to the candle area. Looking at the wall on that side, all there were was pictures of Danielle all over the place.  
  
"Danielle you'll soon see you were meant to be with me" Kyle smiled as he picked up the picture frame of her between the two candles. He started to hum again as he held the picture frame in his arms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later on in the evening when everybody was relaxing in their own hotel rooms after going out and having a nice dinner together.   
  
"I'm really tired; wanna take a nap with me?" Jeff asked as he leaned his head back on the couch they were sitting on letting out a yawn.  
  
"Umm actually I heard they have a gym here and I haven't worked out in a couple days" Danielle told him as she thought about the big dinner she had eaten.   
  
"I understand go ahead, I'm gonna take a little nap while your gone then. Wake me up when you get back" Jeff told her as Danielle nodded and headed to change into her workout clothes and down to the gym.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica stuck her head out of her room after seeing Danielle leave in the elevator. She turned back in and grabbed a bottle of wine and left her room and over to the front of Jeff's room. She knocked on his door once and got no response. She knocked on his door again and then after a couple of minutes the door finally opened.  
  
"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked sounding not too pleased to see her there.  
  
"I was here visiting Adam at the hospital and spending a shopping day with his wife. Adam said you brought a girl with you. I know we parted in bad ways but I got this bottle of wine in hopes to toast a new beginning" Jessica told him sweetly.  
  
"Jessica, a new beginning? You can't be serious, you know that our relationship is over for good" Jeff said to her.  
  
"No not that" Jessica laughed lightly as she let herself in the room closing the door behind her, "A toast to a friendship. We've been friends all our lives I would hate to lose that now."  
  
"Oh" Jeff replied shocked to hear she had laid off on trying to get back together with him, "Well it would be a shame to lose all those years of friendship"  
  
"Exactly" Jessica told him as she walked over to the bar with her back facing Jeff. She sat down the bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses. She opened up the wine and poured them in both glasses. She turned around to see if Jeff was paying attention to what she was doing. He had went into the bathroom, Jessica smirked as she pulled out a couple pills and broke them up into Jeff's drink and then stirred them in good. Jessica took the two glasses and turned to see Jeff coming her way.  
  
"Here" Jessica replied as she handed him the glass with the pills she had put in it.  
  
"Thanks" Jeff told her as Jessica held her glass next to his.  
  
"To our friendship, back to the old days" Jessica announced as she clicked his glass lightly and then drink a little of her wine as she watched Jeff drink his right down.  
  
"Hmm that was pretty good wine" Jeff answered as he walked over and poured himself another glass full.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Danielle?" Shane replied walking up to the treadmill she was running on.  
  
"Shane, hey" Danielle answered continuing to run as she gave him a smile. When Danielle had looked down to see she was almost done Shane found himself checking her out quick.   
  
"So, are you a work-out-aholic too? You've been here quite awhile, I didn't notice it was you at first" Shane asked her wiping his forehead with the towel that was around his neck.  
  
"You could say that" Danielle laughed lightly, "Just trying to keep myself in top shape for when I go back to the wrestling shows". By this time the treadmill finally stopped as she got off grabbing her bottle of water. She and Shane then headed over to sit down.  
  
"So you do wrestle? I thought you might because of the way you wrote about it in your book" Shane answered impressed in her.  
  
"Yea it's just been hard for me to get back in the ring at wrestling shows since what happened with my brother" Danielle explained to him looking down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry hear about that, if you ever want help with training just let me know" Shane offered to her wondering how she was in the ring.  
  
"Thanks, maybe I'll take that offer soon when you have some free time" Danielle replied.  
  
"Umm well next week when I have off would be good. I don't do too much when I have off. I'm an internet junkie you can be my reason not to sit on my ass all day and actually do something productive" Shane laughed as Danielle did as well.  
  
"Well I probably should get back up to my room and wake Jeff up" she told him as he nodded.  
  
"Ok, well before I forget lets exchange numbers so we know where to get a hold of each other" Shane replied as they went over to the gym desk to grab a couple post it notes to exchange their numbers on. They then both headed up together for their rooms.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you probably tomorrow if I'm still here, I might go back home" Shane told her as he reached his hotel room first as Danielle said goodbye to him. Danielle thought of all they had talked about and smiled. He seemed like a real sweet guy. Danielle finally came up to her and Jeff's room and pulled her key out of her pocket. She fiddled with the key for a moment trying to get the door opened and finally got it. She walked in dropping her gym stuff on the floor and over towards the bedroom to wake up Jeff. As soon as she walked into the room she saw something that put her in total shock. There lay Jeff and another girl both naked wrapped up in the blankets. The one girl opened her eyes slowly and smiled.  
  
"Hi, you must be Danielle. Let me introduce myself I'm Jessica. Jeff must have not told you the whole truth. He does this often with quite a few girls but I forgive him because I love him too much" she smiled as Danielle stood there still in shock feeling tears come to her eyes. Danielle finally snapped out of it and grabbed all her stuff quickly leaving the room and hotel as fast as she could. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was around midnight when Jeff woke up to a knocking noise that kept getting louder and louder. He opened his eyes to see he was in the hotel room by himself. He grabbed a robe nearby putting it on still confused of where he was. He walked over to the door slowly not feeling too good.  
  
"Hey" Jeff mumbled out as Amy stood there not looking too happy.  
  
"Jeff, don't tell me you just slept with Jessica" Amy replied with disappointment.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Jeff questioned her as he let her in and shut the door.  
  
"I just saw Jessica leave this room" Amy answered, "And she wasn't fully dressed she had a robe on with her clothes in her hands" Jeff's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"Oh my god, that wasn't a dream" Jeff said out loud as he started to pace the room beginning to panic. "Where is Danielle?"  
  
"You don't know where she is?" Amy questioned him, "She had to see you two in bed, is her stuff still here?"  
  
Jeff quickly went and looked where he had sat down both their things, except it was only his things there now. "Her stuff is gone"  
  
"Jeff what exactly happened?" Amy asked as Jeff sat down on the couch still in shock.  
  
"All I remember is Jessica coming here saying she wanted to be friends again and make a toast to it. She brought wine with her. I drank a couple glasses and then it's all a black out from there"   
  
"How could you black out from just two glasses of wine" Amy answered "You can hold so much more then that"  
  
"My god Amy what the hell am I going to do. Why would I have slept with Jessica, I don't love her anymore. I really screwed up things with Danielle now" Jeff sighed as Amy sat down next to him.  
  
"There is something missing here and we're gonna figure it out" Amy told him as he nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle had just arrived back at her house not too long ago and was up in her room unpacking. The image of Jeff in bed with his ex girlfriend kept running through her mind. She still couldn't believe what she had seen back in Canada after she had trusted and opened herself up to Jeff. She let out a small sigh glad she was finally done unpacking and laid down on her bed wanting to fall asleep and forget about the entire day. She closed her eyes just tempting on falling asleep right where she was until she heard her phone ring. Her eyes opened and she looked over at the phone scared to answer because she didn't want it to be Jeff. By the 3rd ring she reached over to the night stand and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Chickity. Your back home already?" Rob asked thinking she would have still been in North Carolina till tomorrow.  
  
"Yea I decided to come back early so I could hopefully book some shows to wrestle in" Danielle lied not wanting to tell him about the Jeff incident.  
  
"Oh, well that's good you're getting yourself back out there again. How was North Carolina?"   
  
"It was nice"  
  
"That's all? Just it was nice?" Rob asked feeling like she was leaving something out.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?" Danielle questioned him hoping he wouldn't stay on the subject too long.  
  
"Well how are things with you and Jeff. Before I left you two were getting really close. Are you and he going to be starting a relationship, maybe?"  
  
Danielle paused for a moment trying to think of what to tell Rob, "Right now I don't think so. I sort of want to focus on my wrestling, he's a nice guy. I just think maybe right now isn't the best time for me" Danielle thought to herself "Yea he's a nice guy alright, one that sleeps with his ex girlfriend all the time."  
  
"Ok just making sure you're doing alright. I'll let you go now since it's getting kinda late. Give me a call and let me know when some of your dates on for wrestling so maybe I can come out and support you. Ok? I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Yea I will, thanks for checking up on me. Bye" Danielle replied as she hung up the phone feeling guilty about lying to Rob. Again she heard the phone ring but this time it was her cell phone. She opened on her purse that was on her bed and dug it out and looked at the caller id before answering it.  
  
"Hello" Danielle answered seeing it was Shane's cell number that was calling.  
  
"Hey, sorry to be calling so late but I was worried about you. I just heard about what happened earlier today from Amy. I'm really sorry, how are you?" Shane replied softly with such care in his voice.  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
"You don't have to act like that. I know your probably hurting right now. That's the reason I called. You need to talk to someone Danielle."  
  
"I was finally feeling better after being miserable for two years. I guess letting my self trust and open up to Jeff so fast was a big mistake. Yes it sure was a shocker when I walked into the hotel room with him in bed with his ex." Danielle began to say opening up to Shane.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to happen, especially to such a sweet women like you. How about you come to Austin, Texas for Raw, my treat. We can hang out and have some fun and get your mind off things." Shane told her.  
  
"My whole schedule is free except for Friday; I'm booked for a wrestling show in Detroit. So I guess I could since it's on a Monday, but I really don't want to see Jeff right now I know he'll be there."  
  
"Really? That's great news; you'll be great out there. Its ok I understand you there. I'll arrange everything so he doesn't know about it. I'll let you go because you probably want to get some sleep. I'll give you a call probably Saturday with all the info"  
  
"Ok Shane, thanks for calling. Bye" Danielle told him as she pushed her cell phone off and put it on the night stand. Danielle let out a yawn and decided to head to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jeff?" Matt called walking into his brother's hotel room.  
  
"Yea, I'm back here" Jeff called back from the bathroom where he was putting things in his suitcase.  
  
"Where are you going? Our plane doesn't leave till later tonight." Matt asked.  
  
"I'm taking a flight out to Michigan in about an hour, and then getting a flight out of there early Friday morning so I'll be to work just in time" Jeff explained to him.  
  
"Why are you going to Michigan? I thought you and Jessica made up? She just got done telling me that you two decided to get back together and that you and Danielle are just friends now." Matt told him as Jeff looked annoyed.  
  
"Why would I be back with Jessica? I just got done telling you that I liked Danielle. Jessica's the one that screwed things up with Danielle and I. She came here and put something in my drink to get me in bed with her yesterday. Where is Jessica? Is she still here?" Jeff answered in an angry tone.  
  
"Whoa man calm down. No Jessica just left back for North Carolina. I don't know what story to believe. Just be careful in Michigan, don't do anything stupid, I'll talk to you later" Matt replied leaving before Jeff could say something back. Jeff let out a sigh as he finished packing and called a cab to go to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Thanks Ryan. I'll see you Friday at the show" Danielle smiled as she hung up her phone. She had booked to wrestle Friday at one of the places her and her brother use to wrestle at. She felt really good about going back out and wrestling in front of the crowd. She went into the kitchen to put the phone away and heard the doorbell ring. She went and answered the door to see Amber.  
  
"Hey Amber, come on in" Danielle replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hey" Amber replied with a serious look on her face as she walked in "We have to talk about Kyle"  
  
"Ok, what about Kyle?" Danielle asked as they sat down in the living room.  
  
"Danielle I know you have known Kyle since you were little but, he's been acting really strange lately." Amber confessed as Danielle looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Strange?"  
  
"Well all he has been doing is obsessing over making you his girlfriend. We're all getting pretty scared of the way he is acting, we don't want anything to happen to you" Amber told her.  
  
"Amber come on Kyle is not like that. Yes he already admitted to wanting to go out with me but I have no interest of ruining our friendship." Danielle told her laughing lightly as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"That might be Kyle; I'm going out the back. Don't tell him I was here. Later" Amber told her as she quickly headed out the back. Danielle shook her head in confusion and went to answer the door.  
  
"Danielle let me explain" Jeff replied as put his hand on the door to hold it open.  
  
"Right now I don't even want to see your face" Danielle replied trying to shut the door.  
  
"It's not what you think, please let" Jeff begun as he was interrupted.  
  
"Are you stupid? Danielle just said she didn't want to see you" Kyle replied coming up behind Jeff. Danielle stood there as Jeff turned around to face Kyle.  
  
"I don't want to deal with you right now" Jeff told him straight out since he knew that Kyle was just plain trouble.  
  
"Danielle how about you go upstairs while Jeff and I come in to talk" Kyle told her as Danielle stood there thinking about it and then agreed letting them in.  
  
"Go ahead go upstairs for a couple minutes, I need to talk to him in private" Kyle reassured her. Danielle nodded wanting to get out of talking to Jeff so she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Ok I've really had it up to here with your attitude Kyle. I don't know what your problem is with me" Jeff told him getting right to the point.  
  
"Well my problem is that you slept with your ex girlfriend Jess and Danielle had to walk in seeing you two together" Kyle answered back with a smirk on his face. Jeff looked at Kyle with anger.  
  
"Wait a second, how do you know her name?" Kyle started to laugh as Jeff realized that Kyle was setting him up.  
  
"You know setting you up to make you look like the bad guy was too easy"  
  
"You asshole" Jeff snarled as he jumped at Kyle slamming him against the wall. Kyle's eyes lit up as he smiled getting enjoyment out of this. Jeff made a fist and punched at his face as hard as he could as Kyle fell over.  
  
"You want to play it that way, do you?" Kyle grinned as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Kyle got up and came running at him pointing the knife at him as Jeff fought to get the knife away from him. The knife kept on getting closer and closer to his neck when he reached his knee up and kicked him in the stomach. Kyle pulled back for a moment and then went back after Jeff pointing the knife at him. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw Kyle coming at him with full force. He quickly moved out of the way just in time for Kyle to ram the knife into the wall. Jeff took advantage of the situation and threw an upper cut at him and grabbed the knife as Kyle fell to the floor. Jeff leaned down and pointed the knife at his neck.  
  
"Next time don't start with me" Jeff yelled at him.  
  
"Oh my god! Get the hell out of my house!" Danielle screamed at Jeff as she had come down because she heard a lot of noise going on downstairs. She couldn't believe she saw Jeff with a knife at Kyle neck as he laid there. Jeff dropped the knife and stood up away from Kyle.  
  
"Ok that is not my knife, he was coming at me with it. I was trying to protect myself" Jeff replied trying to tell her the truth as she pushed him towards the front door.  
  
"Jeff go ahead and keep lying! Just go back where you came from before I decide to call the cops. I don't want to see you ever again!" Danielle yelled at him as she finally pushed him out the door and slammed the door shut locking it. Jeff stood there with a blank expression thinking how Kyle had just set him up yet again. He shook his head and went and got in his car and left.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kyle" Danielle replied softly as she helped him stand up and go into the living room  
  
"It's ok. I'm just glad that you got out of that before he hurt you more then he already did" Kyle told her as he laid down on the couch.  
  
"How about you stay the night? I'll go to the store and get some ice for your face and some junk food and grab some of your things at your house and come back here and we can hang out and watch movies like old times" Danielle told him as she was feeling guilty of standing Kyle up before at the arena.  
  
"Yea that sounds nice. Here are the keys to my house. My clothes are in the guest room. Don't go in my bedroom because it's a mess in there because I'm remodeling. Everything is in the other room now." Kyle told her.  
  
"Ok" Danielle nodded and picked up her cell phone from the coffee table, "Call me on my cell phone if you need me, the number is on the refrigerator."  
  
"Ok" Kyle nodded as he smiled at Danielle as she left the house to go into town. 


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle pulled her car into Kyle's driveway and grabbed his keys and headed into his house. She went down the hallway and opened the door to the guest bedroom. She went through and grabbed some clothes for him and put them in a bag she had brought with her. She picked up the bag and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She sat the bag down on the counter in the kitchen as she had to go to the bathroom really bad. When she returned from the bathroom she noticed that something had fallen on the floor when she had probably sat the bag down. She picked it up and looked at it noticing it was a receipt from an airline ticket. She looked at it more closely and noticed that it was for a flight to North Carolina the same day she had went down there.  
  
"What is going on here?" Danielle said out loud to herself as she put the receipt back on the counter and looked around the room. What Kyle had said to her earlier now made her wonder "Don't go in my bedroom because it's a mess in there because I'm remodeling" Danielle stood there for a moment and then went back down the hallway and stood at his bedroom door. She looked down and opened the door slowly. As she walked she turned on the light immediately shocked in what she saw. Danielle put her hand over her mouth as she started to become scared of what she was seeing.  
  
"Well all he has been doing is obsessing over making you his girlfriend. We're all getting pretty scared of the way he is acting, we don't want anything to happen to you" Amber's voiced echoed through her head of what she had said to her earlier. She looked at the wall that had pictures from her at all different places. She looked and saw that there were pictures she had never seen before, he must have taken them. She looked on the floor and noticed some picture that was ripped to pieces. She leaned down to get a closer look and tried to put the pieces together. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a picture of Jeff that was taken in town when he and Rob had came to visit her.  
  
"Oh my god" Danielle said out loud as she felt herself start to shake "It's true he's been stalking me and obsessing over me. Why didn't I listen to Amber?" She got up quickly and turned off the light in the bedroom and shut the door getting his bag of clothes on the counter on her way out. She tried getting out of his place as fast as possible as she got in her car and headed into town. She felt herself still shaking as she parked her car in the grocery store's parking lot. She locked her doors and pulled out her cell phone dialing Shane's phone as fast as she could.  
  
"Hello?" Shane replied into his phone as you could hear the others in the background.  
  
"Shane?" Danielle whispered softly in a scared voice.  
  
"Danielle? Are you alright?" Shane replied back quickly concerned as he got up and went into the other room for privacy.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm scared" Danielle cried out as she let tears fall down her face.  
  
"What are you scared about?"  
  
"I was just at my friend Kyle's place picking up some clothes for him because he's suppose to be staying the night at my place. When I went into one of the bedrooms he told me to stay out of, I saw pictures of me plastered all over the wall like a shrine. Half the pictures I have never seen before. I even found a plane ticket receipt to go to North Carolina the same day I went down there with Jeff. My friend warned me about him becoming obsessed with me earlier but I didn't believe her, until now. Oh god, I bet that was Kyle's knife when him and Jeff got in that fight earlier." Danielle explained as her voice showed the fear. There was a pause for a minute or so.  
  
"A knife and a fight? You gotta get out of town Danielle somewhere safe so we can report this." Shane told her shocked about what he was hearing as he was getting worried for her.  
  
"Yea, I walked in when Jeff had the knife, I bet Kyle set it up that way. I can explain it better later. I don't know how to act normal now. He's back at my place still; I have to go back there to get some of my stuff. What am I going to tell him?" Danielle questioned him trying to control her tears.  
  
"Ok you can do this. Umm get some sleeping pills while you are out. Go back there and try to act as normal as possible and put those pills in his drink. Then get your things and get out of town as fast as possible. If he doesn't know about you wrestling yet head there and do your show tomorrow and then I'm going to have you fly out to travel with me so we can get things straightened out." Shane explained to her as Danielle listened carefully.  
  
"Ok I can do this. I have to go now and get stuff and get back there quick so he doesn't think something is up. Thanks Shane it means a lot to me for you to help me through this." Danielle told him.  
  
"Your welcome I'm glad to help you out, be careful and call me as soon as you are on the road" Shane answered as Danielle said her ok and hung up the phone. She headed into the store and started to get all the things she needed and tried to calm herself down a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was that on the phone? You went into the other room pretty quick man." Matt joked as Shane sat back down on the couch next to Matt watching TV as the others were eating.  
  
"Umm, that was Danielle." Shane answered as he seemed worried and distracted about something.  
  
"So your good friend with her now? You seem worried about something, what's up?" Matt asked.  
  
"This one guy she knows is well obsessed over her. I mean literally he's obsessed with her. She was over at his house getting some things for him when she came across this shrine of herself in one of his rooms and a plane receipt showing he had been down in North Carolina the same day she went down with Jeff. Not to mention there was a fight between him and Jeff involving a knife. She was too upset to get into that, but nothing happened to Jeff" Shane told him.  
  
"Holy shit what is she going to do about it? I better give Jeff a call and see how he's doing" Matt said with concern.  
  
"She has to get out of there and still act normal. I'm going to have her travel with me after her show tomorrow and try to help her out with this problem." Shane commented as Matt nodded his head as the others came over and sat down to watch TV with them.   
  
"Heard from Jeff yet?" Amy asked as she sat down in between Matt's legs on the floor.  
  
"No, he hasn't called yet" Matt replied reaching in his pocket for his cell phone to make a call to Jeff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey what took you so long?" Kyle questioned as he heard Danielle come in with everything, "I tried to call you on your cell phone but it was busy"  
  
"Yea sorry about that, I called my mom to check up on her, ended up talking to her the whole time I was shopping" Danielle laughed lightly as Kyle helped her put the bags on the counter in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh ok" Kyle nodded as he tried to look in her eyes but she looked away.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up anyways? You're supposed to be on that couch resting. Go! I'll be in there in a minute with some ice to put on your face and a beer for ya to drink" Danielle told him.  
  
"Ok, fine I'm going" Kyle laughed as he headed back into the living room. Danielle waited for a minute to make sure the coast was clear and then grabbed the sleeping pills out of the bag with the beer. She took a glass out of the cupboard nearby and poured the beer in and then took some sleeping pills and mixed them in. Danielle quickly took the pills and hid them in the back of the cupboard. After that she took the ice out and put some in a baggie and put the rest away. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the glass of beer and bag of ice and headed into the living room.  
  
"Hey" Kyle replied with a big smirk on his face as Danielle tried to remain calm handing him his beer. "Thanks"  
  
Danielle watched him gulp half the glass down and then place the ice bag on his right eye. "Let's watch a movie now" He suggested as Danielle nodded and got up and looked through the selection. "Umm, Rush Hour 2 ok?"  
  
"Yea good choice" he told her as she put it in and walked over and sat down next to Kyle. He sat up and placed his arm around her waist, she felt her heart begin to race nervous with him even touching her one bit. They remained pretty quiet except for laughing at some parts of the movie. As the movie was close to ending she noticed Kyle had finally drifted off to sleep. Danielle took that chance and slowly got up and turned the TV off. After that she headed upstairs and packed 2 suitcases full of stuff and got ready to go and then called and told her mom she was going out of town for some publicity for her book, it was last minute and to tell any of her friends that if they called. She then finally loaded all her things in her car and peeked in her living room one last time to see Kyle was still fast asleep. She sighed out of relief and ran out of the house as fast as possible and got in her car. Danielle quickly got onto the thruway to make her way to Detroit where the show was going to be the next day. As she drove she dialed up Shane's cell and put the phone on speaker so she wouldn't have to hold onto it while she was driving.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shane I did it. He didn't suspect anything, he's out like a light in my living room and I'm on my way to Detroit now." Danielle told him feeling a lot safer then she did earlier.  
  
"Thank god I was getting worried about you" Shane replied, "When you get a place to stay at make sure you don't use your real name and don't use any credit cards, we don't want him to find out where you are at when he starts looking"  
  
"Got it? Oh yea and let me know where you are staying and I will call up the airport and buy the ticket for you when you leave Friday night to come to where I will be at." He explained to her.  
  
"Ok I'll be very careful about it all. Thanks a lot Shane. If you talk to Rob before I do tell him not to call my house, only my cell phone."  
  
"Ok I will. Matt talked with Jeff not too long ago. He's doing ok and he said that Kyle did come at him with the knife." Shane told her.  
  
"Oh so he knows about everything that happened then?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Yea, a little bit. When Matt asked him about the knife he asked if something was up." Shane explained to her.  
  
"Oh ok, I guess I have to talk to him sometime about all the stuff. I'll let you go now though" Danielle told him.  
  
"Ok keep in touch, bye" Shane said as he hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that night when Kyle's eyes opened from a deep sleep. He yawned and looked around seeing Danielle no where in sight.  
  
"Danielle?" Kyle called as he got up and looked around the house for her and heard no answer. "Danielle??" He made his way up to her bedroom and looked still not seeing or hearing her. He stood there for a moment as he noticed her closet was open a little ways with a shirt hanging out on the floor. He walked over and opened the closet to see only a couple things left in her closet.  
  
"Danielle?!" Kyle called out again knowing something was up now. He ran downstairs and looked out the door to see her car wasn't in the driveway. Kyle became really angry as he punched at the wall making a hole in the wall. "She is mine!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle opened her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun shining in on her. She laid there for a moment remembering she was in a hotel room with Shane. A number of thoughts were running through her mind as she sat up. She looked over and noticed Shane over on the other side of the room getting some clothes standing there in just a towel.  
  
"Hey" Danielle replied holding back a smirk as she got up to stretch. Shane turned around quickly feeling a little awkward.  
  
"Hey, good morning, did you sleep well?" Shane asked grabbing his clothes and making his way for the bathroom.  
  
"Yea" Danielle nodded as Shane stood in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"Good. I'll be out in a minute or so". Danielle smiled as she couldn't help but check him out before he shut the door. A few minutes later Shane came back out fully dressed.  
  
"Jeff asked me how you were last night at the house show  
  
Shane told her as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"You didn't tell him I was here, did you?" Danielle asked hoping he didn't, she wasn't ready to come face to face with him yet.  
  
"No I didn't say anything about that. He just said he knows that you've been talking to me and he wanted me to pass a little something on to you because he knows you won't talk to him right now" Shane explained to her.  
  
"And what's that?" Danielle asked trying to act like she didn't care to hear about it but deep down she really did.  
  
"He wanted me to tell you that he's really worried about your safety with everything that went down with Kyle. He wants to help out in any way but he knows that you won't let him because what you saw in Canada. But what you saw was something he was drugged into doing by his ex trying to get him back in anyway possible." Shane told her as Danielle tried to act like she wasn't really listening to what Shane had said as she just nodded.  
  
"I know you don't want to see him right now but at least say you'll talk to him on your cell phone" Shane suggested as Danielle sat there quiet for a couple minutes.  
  
"Ok" Danielle answered softly as Shane nodded as he would tell Jeff later at the house show he could call her.  
  
"I know you probably travel with Jeff so maybe I could travel him Rob whenever he's around you for right now" Danielle explained to him as he agreed.  
  
"Yea, I don't think you should be traveling around alone, Rob and I both will both make sure your safe at all times. How about I drop you off at Rob's house in a little while since we have a house show tonight? It will give a chance for you and him to catch up on all that has happened. Then since he wrestles first you can catch the early flight out to Texas so you're not on the same plane as Jeff."   
  
"Yea, that sounds good. Do you think you could drop me off at Rob's house?" Danielle questioned him.  
  
"Yea, no problem." Shane replied reassuring her.  
  
"Ok thanks. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and be ready to go in a little bit" Danielle told him as she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Moments later Shane heard some noise from outside the hotel room and then a knock on the door. Shane went over and opened the door to reveal Jason and Jeff standing there, Shane immediately started to tense up.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane asked holding the door half way open.  
  
"We were just about to head down the block to eat, you coming?" Jason asked as Shane stood there speechless for a couple minutes trying to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Umm I think I'm going to stay in today guys. I'm not feeling too good so I thought I might try to get some extra sleep in" Shane told them hoping they would buy that. Jeff stood there quiet for a moment and as he was about to say something he heard the sound of a blow dryer come from the room.  
  
"You have somebody staying with you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea" Shane replied feeling himself gulp quietly.  
  
"You lucky dog, who's the hot chick you have staying with you?" Jason asked punching him in the arm lightly.  
  
"Oh umm she's just an old friend" Shane said as they nodded and he felt relieved they didn't question the subject anymore.  
  
"Ok well we'll see you at the house show tonight, have fun" Jeff replied as Jason said goodbye as well. Shane shut the door and let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for everything your doing for me Shane, it really means a lot" Danielle replied seriously as they sat in the rental car parked in Rob's driveway.  
  
"Your welcome, everything is going to work out, I promise. I know there's not much the police can do because of the stupid laws but Rob and I won't let Kyle hurt you" Shane answered as Danielle reached over for a hug. Shane embraced her into his arms and rubbed her back. "I'll see you in Texas tomorrow, leave me a quick message on my cell phone what room you get, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Danielle nodded as they pulled apart from their hug, "See you tomorrow, good luck at your house show tonight". Shane winked his right eye at her and smiled as she got out of the car. Rob came from the back of the car with her luggage as she shut the car door.  
  
"Thanks Shane, see you later tonight" Rob called as Shane waved before pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"Let's go inside and talk. I want to know everything that's happened with Kyle and Jeff" Rob told her as Danielle nodded and they both made their way into Rob's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't wait for Raw to be over with tomorrow so I can head home" Jeff replied as him and Jason sat there eating in a small café. Jason looked over at him and nodded. He knew Jeff was really burnt out and needed a break from the WWE for a little while but he also knew they wouldn't give it to him because of his large female following and merchandise sales.  
  
"Hang in there man, maybe they might agree to give you a break soon" Jason told him but he knew with his new storyline with Trish they wouldn't even think about giving him one.  
  
"You know they won't, they had a hard enough time letting me cut down to two weekends of house shows a month" Jeff answered as he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed not wanting to talk on it but picked it up to look at the caller id.   
  
"Hey Bro"   
  
"Hey Jeff, just wanted to give you a quick call to see how things were going" Matt replied.  
  
"Everything is pretty much the same" Jeff answered sounding not too enthused about things.  
  
"I thought maybe now that Danielle was traveling on the road with Shane you two might have patched things up and traveling wouldn't be too bad" Matt told him as Jeff got confused with what Matt had just said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean that Danielle is traveling with Shane? I haven't seen her, when did this all happen?" Jeff questioned him as he remembered Shane having somebody in his hotel room.  
  
"She should have been there with him since yesterday I would think. You haven't seen her?" Matt asked.  
  
"No I haven't seen her, hey I'm gonna let you go I gotta head back to the hotel and get ready for tonight" Jeff replied cutting him off and quickly hanging up his cell phone. He reached into his pocket for some money and threw it on the table as he got up.  
  
"Hey, wait up man" Jason called as he got up following Jeff as they walked back to the hotel. "What's going on?"  
  
"Remember that there was someone in Shane's hotel room when we were there" Jeff told him as Jason nodded "Yea"  
  
"Well that was Danielle she's on the road traveling with him now. I have to get back there and see her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle slammed the front door of his house shut as the police had finally left. He stood there and began to smile since he knew they would be coming so he removed all the evidence that Danielle saw in his bedroom. He walked over to his counter in the kitchen and then picked up the restraining order that had been issued earlier that day as well.  
  
"And you think this is going to stop me from having you to myself" Kyle hissed as began to rip up the paper into shreds. Kyle then went over and picked up the phone to call Jessica to find out where Danielle was staying.  
  
"Jessica where is she?" Kyle replied as soon as he heard her answer her cell phone.  
  
"Kyle?? Where is who?" Jessica asked confused.  
  
"You know who I am talking about. Danielle, is she staying with Jeff right now?" Kyle said with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Listen I don't want to be involved with this plan you have going on anymore" Jessica told him as he didn't reply for a moment.  
  
"Tell me where the hell she is!" Kyle screamed into the phone.  
  
"I don't know! It's not my job to keep track of her, so leave me alone!" Jessica yelled back into the phone before hanging up on him. Kyle squeezed his grip on the telephone and then threw it as hard as he could against the wall causing it to break apart.   
  
"Well I will just find out all the shows that Jeff will be at and find her myself then worthless slut" Kyle rambled on to him as he went to pack his things up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jeff, Jason you guys ready to head down to the arena?" Shane asked after he opened the door up letting them in his hotel room. He noticed Jeff looking around the room as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"Where is your friend?" Jeff asked as Jason stood there waiting to see what was going to happen.  
  
"Oh she left back for home already, it was just a short visit" Shane told Jeff as he continued to eye the room looking for any clue of Danielle.  
  
"Well let's head down to the arena now instead of standing here all day" Jason replied breaking the silence. They both nodded as Shane made his way out into the hall as Jeff stood there in the room taking out his cell phone quickly dialing Danielle's cell phone. He put the phone up to his ear and heard it ringing but didn't hear the phone ring in the room so he hung up quickly and joined the guys out in the hall. Jeff couldn't get the thought out of his head that Danielle had to be around here someplace and needed to find her so he could just see her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle let out a sigh as she looked over at the clock that read 9:30 pm. She was bored out of her mind staying in the hotel room but she knew she shouldn't go to Raw if she didn't want to run into Jeff. She had tempted to turn on the TV to watch Raw but then she knew she would regret not going if she did. She let out another sigh just before there was a knock at the door. She felt her heart stop for a moment hoping it wasn't going to be Kyle. She tip toed over to the door and looked out the peephole to see none other then Jeff. She stepped back quickly hoping he would go away.  
  
"Wait a second, why isn't he at Raw?" Danielle mouthed quietly to herself as the knocking stopped and the sound of her cell phone filled the room. Danielle looked out the peephole to see Jeff using his cell phone.  
  
"Danielle, come on open the door I know you're in there, I just dialed your cell phone and I heard it ringing in there" Jeff called as Danielle scolded herself for not shutting it off earlier. She knew she had to face him some time so she finally opened the door to come face to face with Jeff. They both stood there for a moment in silence staring at each other.  
  
"Hi" Danielle spoke up softly, "Come on in". Jeff nodded walking in as Danielle shut the door behind him.  
  
"So how long have you been traveling around with Shane?" Jeff asked as Danielle looked up at Jeff.  
  
"Since Saturday, how did you find out I was here? Shane didn't tell you, did he?"  
  
"No it wasn't Shane that told me, Matt told me. He had thought I already knew you were here and asked how things were. That's how I found out." Jeff told her as Danielle nodded and walked over and sat down on the couch. Jeff paused for a moment and then followed her over to the couch sitting down next to her, "Danielle you didn't have to hide from me like this, I would have gave you your space if you wanted it" Jeff explained to her as she began to feel bad for him having to find out this way.  
  
"I know I'm just no good at facing people after situations like in Canada happen" Danielle told him trying to sound like she was still mad at him.   
  
"I wish I could erase that night, I wish I never drank that wine. I should have remembered that it was the same thing she pulled on my friend she went out with before. I really care about you and I'm sorry this had to happen but I'm willing to wait for another chance from you" Jeff answered as Danielle couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.  
  
"You know, Jeff maybe there was just a reason this all happened. Maybe there is still some unfinished business you need to talk about with your ex and maybe right now isn't a good time for us" Danielle told him.  
  
"Your right maybe there is a reason for everything, but all I know is I really care about you and I'm willing to wait for the right time for us" Jeff replied taking his hand and placing it under her chin. He lifted her chin up to meet contact with her. It only took one look to see all the hurt in her eyes, and also all the fear. "Does Kyle know where you are?"  
  
"I don't think he does, I'm not sure but I placed a restraining order on him when I was in Detroit. I just hope this all gets resolved soon". Jeff moved his hand back as Danielle quickly broke eye contact between them.  
  
"Yea well that's good you have that"  
  
"You know what really seems weird? The fact that you're here and not at Raw right now" Danielle said confused about what was going on.  
  
"Yea I know. I just didn't feel like going there tonight. I just needed to see you and talk to you" Jeff confessed not sounding too happy about things.  
  
"Aren't you going to get in trouble for not showing up?"  
  
"Yea a lot but, ok here's the story. I've been trying for the past 6 months to get time off from the WWE but they would only give me 2 weekends of house shows a month deal. I don't know I just haven't really been into wrestling lately. All I want is some time off, I'm burnt out, and I need time to let my body heal after going through all those ladder matches. I would like to explore music and do a couple other things. Don't get me wrong wrestling is always going to be my love but all I want is some time off so this is my way of trying to get it" Jeff explained to her.  
  
"Oh well I hope things work out for you then" Danielle replied as they both sat there in silence.  
  
"Is there anything going on between you and Shane?" Jeff asked out of the blue as Danielle looked surprised to hear such a question.  
  
"You think we're involved or something?" Danielle asked letting out a small laugh.  
  
"I dunno are you?" Jeff asked again with a serious look on his face.  
  
"No, Shane is just helping me out. He's just a friend" Danielle told him as Jeff felt relieved to hear that.  
  
"Oh ok, well I better get going if I want to catch my plane home. Hopefully I'll get lucky this time when the WWE calls looking for me. Please stay in touch, you know my number and I know yours" Jeff replied getting up.  
  
"Ok I will. Have a safe trip home, Bye" Danielle told him as Jeff gave her a quick hug and left. Danielle stood in the same place for the next couple of minutes thinking of the whole conversation her and Jeff had. It just seemed weird that things went that easily between them and things were off for now. Danielle looked over to the corner of the room where Shane's stuff was and saw a lap top sticking out.  
  
"Some entertainment, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I used it" Danielle said out loud to herself as she went over and picked it up bring it back over to her bed. She lay down with the lap top in front of her as she took the phone line and hooked it up into the lap top. She was quickly hooked up to the internet and checking out to see what Shane had for favorites for something to do. "Shane's site, hmm lets check it out" She let out a small laugh as she saw the intro to his site knowing how much he loved doing his wrestling character. She was looking all over the site at pictures and then finally came across a section called Commentary. She clicked on it and was quickly loaded into a new page that was dated for that day. She got into reading all the things he was talking about when she came to a part she had to read over again to believe what she was reading.   
  
Well I know I really don't reveal too much about what's going on in my personal life but I just had to bring it up. There is the wonderful lady I met through a friend that is going through a real rough time right now. She is actually traveling on the road with me as we speak right now. Back in her home town this guy she grew up with became overly obsessed about trying to get her as his girlfriend. Yes there are some really nutty people now days. I don't want to get into every single detail but things happened to my friend that introduced us. Later that day she found out all the things her friend told her were true and the hurricane came to the rescue and told her to come out on the road and travel with me until we get things settled down. I must admit I'm really glad she came out on the road with me. Everything about her is what I have been looking for. I know I shouldn't be doing this but watch out hurri-fans this hurricane might be falling for this one fine hurri-lady. ;)  
  
"Hey" Shane smiled coming into the hotel room as Danielle quickly shut down the lap top and looked up at him trying to act normal.  
  
"Hey" she replied back quickly.  
  
"Everything go alright while I was gone?" Shane asked noticing the way she was acting funny.  
  
"Yea things were fine. Jeff stopped by not to long ago"  
  
"Jeff stopped by? I knew he was due to not show up for a raw show sometime soon. So I take it you two talked things out?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea, he said he's trying to get his break still. Things went good between us, we both agreed maybe it's not the right time for us to get involved" Danielle told him as Shane nodded going into the bathroom quick and coming out in just a pair of boxers.  
  
"Are you and Shane involved?" Jeff's voice echoed through her head, "Watch out hurri-fans this hurricane might be falling for this one fine hurri-lady" Shane's entry echoed through her head as well.  
  
"Danielle?" Shane replied standing there watching Danielle sit there like she was off in some other place, "Hey earth to Danielle?". He made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Hey, you ok?" Danielle shook her head trying to get those things out of her mind and noticed Shane was sitting on her bed right next to her.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Danielle mumbled out as she reached for his lap top and handed it back to him, "I hope you didn't mind I used your lap top"   
  
"That's ok with me" Shane reassured her not wanting to get up off the bed but made himself do it because it wasn't his time to tell her his feelings right now. "Well I think I'm going to get some sleep, we have an early plane to catch tomorrow, good night and sweet dreams"  
  
"Night Shane" Danielle answered as she got under her covers and laid back as Shane turned off the light and got in his own bed as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff laid his head back in his seat on the plane and closed his eyes hoping to get a little sleep before he arrived back home. All he could think about was Danielle and how they both agreed not to get involved right now. Then all of a sudden he felt this weird feeling like he was being watched. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around to see everybody else pretty much sleeping.  
  
"What's the matter Jeffy got a little case of paranoia" Kyle replied to himself smiling sitting in the very back corner seat watching Jeff sitting in his seat acting weird. "Don't worry soon you'll be home and I bet that's where I will find Danielle. Although I really don't get why she would go back to a cheater like you". Jeff sighed not being able to sleep since he had such a weird feeling of someone watching him. His cell phone rang as time went on and he answered it quickly knowing it was probably someone from the WWE calling looking for him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff are you ok? I saw that you weren't on Raw tonight and I got worried about you. Where are you? Your not pulling another one of your stupid stunts are you?"  
  
"Jessica? Why are you even bothering calling me! Who cares if I didn't show up to Raw tonight, maybe I had more important things to do. You don't understand me so it's no use trying to tell you why I pull these stunts. And lastly that stupid stunt you pulled in Canada is never gonna be forgotten" Jeff replied mad that she called him.  
  
"Honey calm down, I bet you've had no sleep and that's why you are acting some grumpy. You know that wasn't a stunt I pulled, everything happened because you still love me, just like I still love you"   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, it is way over between us?! Get it through your head" Jeff growled into the phone before hanging up and turning his cell phone off completely.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

"So what have you been up to these last couple of days?" Amber asked Danielle over her cell phone. Danielle felt herself smile lightly as she thought about it.  
  
"Shane is really a great guy, in fact I haven't even worried about Kyle finding me lately" Danielle told her as there was a pause of silence between them.  
  
"Danielle, are you starting to fall for Shane? I mean I thought you really liked Jeff" Amber asked.  
  
"No I'm not falling for Shane; he's just a good friend. He's just got this way to make you forget about your problems. I mean he's helped me in the ring, got me booked to wrestle in OMEGA, not to mention the Kyle situation. I'm just really excited about my match with OMEGA" Danielle explained to her still thinking in her head about what Shane wrote about her on his website.  
  
"Ok, well that's really great news for you, but what about Jeff? I know you two agreed that it wasn't the right time for you to be together. But have you talked to each other since?" Amber asked curiously.  
  
"Thanks. No we haven't talked since but I would think he'd be at his brother's party tonight"  
  
"Oh a party, huh?" Sounds like fun but you know what I gotta let you go so I can get ready for work. If I find out where the heck Kyle has been I'll let you know, ok?"  
  
"Ok, thanks Amber" Danielle told her.  
  
"No problem, Take care" Amber reassured her.  
  
"Bye" Danielle answered before pushing her cell phone off just as there was a light knock on the bedroom door. She turned around quickly to see Shane there smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff pulled in his driveway to see a couple police cars in the driveway along with Matt's car as well. Jeff got out of his car and made his way into his house quickly to see the place was a complete mess.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Jeff asked in shock as Matt walked up to him with a police officer.  
  
"Where have you been bro? I've been trying to get a hold of you" Matt questioned him.  
  
"I was with my band, what's happened here?" Jeff asked again.  
  
"Well I didn't get to see who it was but I heard a loud yell and some smashing of stuff. Whoever broke in got into Imagi's room and probably scared him so he attacked the person because there is some blood on Imagi and the floor" Matt explained to him.  
  
"Is Imagi alright? Are all the other animals ok? Wait did you check the security camera?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes all your animals are ok and the tape was taken out of all the security cameras. We got some samples of the blood though and are getting them tested. Is there anybody you know that would do this?" the police officer asked him. Jeff stood there trying to think of somebody.  
  
"Umm the only person that I can really think of is this guy Kyle that is after a friend of mine. She has a restraining order against him, he could have thought she was staying here with me" Jeff told him as the police officer wrote down all he was saying.  
  
"Do you know where I can contact your friend?" He asked.  
  
"Yes she's staying with our friend Shane; he lives not too far from here" Jeff told him.  
  
"Ok I'll need the address of the place so we can send someone down there to talk to them. Is this guy that dangerous for her to put a restraining order on him?"  
  
"Yes I've got into a fight with him before and he tried coming after me with a knife"  
  
"Ok then can we get your friend's address now so I can send someone there immediately" he asked.  
  
"Yea let me go get Shane's address for you" Jeff told him as he started to worry about Danielle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica heard the sound of her doorbell ring as she had just sat down to have something to eat. She let out a sigh as she got up leaving her food. The doorbell rang again as she got up to the door and answered it.  
  
"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked not pleased to see him as she noticed all the scratches on his arms with blood. "Whoa what happened to you?"  
  
"Just let me in so I can cleanup and then I'll tell you about it" Kyle told her as Jessica stood there for a moment and then let him in.  
  
"Ok you can tell me what happened while I clean your cuts" Jessica told him as she led him into her bathroom. Kyle sat down on the chair near the counter as Jessica pulled out some things to put on his cuts.  
  
"Well I was at Jeff's house. He wasn't there so I broke into his house because I wanted to see if there was any sign of Danielle staying there. I opened one room and this psycho animal came after me and I got pissed and trashed his place" Kyle told her as Jessica looked disappointed.  
  
"Well that's just great you better hope they don't find out it's you that broke in" Jessica told him, "And you better not have hurt Imagi, Jeff would kill you if you did"  
  
"No the animal is fine. You have to find out where Danielle is for me. Since I trashed his house this would be a good time for you to make another move to try to get him back"  
  
"Well I guess this would be a good time to move in a little more. There is a party tonight at Matt's house so I can probably find out where she is at then" Jessica told him as she finished up putting bandages on his arms.  
  
"Ok well I'll be there too watching from the woods. If you get questioned by the police remember you and I have never met" Kyle told her.  
  
"Yea I know, I don't want them knowing about us planning together like this. There is one thing that might keep Jeff away from Danielle for good though" Jessica answered.  
  
"What's that?" Kyle asked interested.  
  
"Well I went to a fertility clinic about a couple weeks ago so hopefully I can get pregnant and say that it is Jeff's child since we slept together in Canada" Jessica told him as he smiled and laughed lightly.  
  
"Now that was a great idea" he told her as they both smiled about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle and Shane sat on the couch watching the movies they had rented the night before when Shane's phone rang interrupting the movie. He got up and headed into his kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shane?" Matt replied.  
  
"Matt? Hey what's up? Amy already called and told me about the party tonight at your house. Danielle and I are both gonna be there" Shane told him.  
  
"Yea that's good to hear but I called about something that happened earlier today" Matt replied with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked concerned.  
  
"Well earlier today somebody broke into Jeff's house. The place is a total mess. Imagi got loose and scratched the person up and they got a blood sample and they are going to see if Kyle matches up with it. They wanted to come and talk to Danielle to find out more about him. They should be there soon" Matt told him as Shane's heart dropped as he felt a major concern about Danielle's safety.   
  
"God I hate to tell her this, she's been feeling better these last couple of days. It had to be him though because none of her friends have seen him in Michigan for a couple days. Thanks for letting me know Matt. I better go talk to her and let her know what's going on" Shane explained to him.  
  
"Ok man see you later tonight then" Matt told him as he said goodbye and Shane up the phone. He let out a sigh not wanting to tell Danielle but he knew he better tell her before the police arrived for questioning. He took a deep breath and went back into the living room and sat down by Danielle.  
  
"So who was that?" Danielle asked curiously as Shane picked up the remote and turned the movie off. Danielle saw Shane look serious and she immediately got scared.  
  
"It's Kyle isn't it?" She asked as Shane nodded and tears began to form and quickly fall down her face. Shane was quick to pull her into his arms for comfort.  
  
"They think he broke into Jeff's house looking for you. The police are on their way down here to question you about him" Shane told her as he pulled out of his embraced.  
  
"They can't accuse him and get him if they don't have any solid evidence" Danielle answered as she began to wipe her tears off her face trying to calm down.  
  
"The thing is they have some evidence. He got into Imagi's room and must of scared him because Imagi attacked him and got blood on him and the floor" Shane told her.  
  
"Really?! God I hope it matches up to him" Danielle sighed as she laid her head back on the couch.  
  
"They're gonna catch this asshole, he's not gonna come near you" Shane said reassuring her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey did you want a refill on that?" Shane asked coming back up to her side. Danielle turned and smiled "Yea a little bit more Bacardi 101 in it would be great"  
  
"No problem" Shane smiled back as he took her glass and went off to go get more for them both. Danielle sat down on the couch, she had lost count on how drinks she had but she knew she could feel it now. She then noticed out of the corner of her eye Jeff finally arriving to the party. She smiled as she was about to go get up to him and see how everything was until she saw his ex come in behind him. Danielle quickly turned her back to him hoping he wouldn't notice her there.  
  
"Danielle?" Jeff replied walking up to her as Danielle tried to put a smile on turning to see Jeff standing there with his ex.  
  
"Hey Jeff, listen, I'm really sorry about what Kyle did to your place" Danielle told him as she felt his ex staring her down.  
  
"How do you know it was him? You're accusing a person that you don't even have proof on yet" Jessica replied in a snotty tone. Jeff turned and looked at Jessica not looking to happy about what she just had said.  
  
"Ok Jess, you don't even know what this guy is capable of" Jeff told her and then turned back to Danielle, "You don't have to apologize to me for Kyle's actions Danielle, I know it's not your fault. It's this losers fault and he's gonna get his ass kicked soon when I find out where he is"  
  
"Hey Jeff" Shane replied coming up behind Danielle giving the drink to her and then pausing not wanting to talk to Jessica, "Hey Jess" Jessica just gave a look to Shane and put on a fake smile.  
  
"I gotta get some fresh air" Danielle replied getting up fast and leaving going out to the backyard.  
  
"I second that" Shane added as he got up and caught up to Danielle who was already outside.  
  
"I can't believe that he brought her here to the party with him after what she did to us from getting to know each other better" Danielle said out loud to Shane as he put his arm around her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"I can't believe it myself but you know what who cares we've had a good time at this party tonight, how about I call a cab to drive us back to my house" Shane answered as Danielle just turned and looked straight into his eyes and paused for a moment before she nodded in agreement. They both went back into the house and said their good byes and before they knew it the cab was there for them and they had finally arrived back at Shane's house. He reached into his pocket looking at his money for a second since he vision was a little shaky from all the drinks he had. He pulled out a 50 and handed to the driver telling him to keep the chance and then got out the car helping Danielle out.  
  
"I think we're both in rough shape from all those drink and whatever else we had" Danielle laughed along with him as they stumbled up to the house.  
  
"Oh yea, I haven't gotten this trashed in a long time with such a beautiful lady" Shane replied seriously as they both walked into his house. Danielle didn't really know what to say since she was bad at those kinds of situations until Shane spoke up again.  
  
"You really are beautiful, Danielle. I think that you are such a great person, I love everything there is about you" Shane told her as Danielle looked down at the floor. Shane took his hand and lifted her chin up so she was at eye contact with him now.  
  
"Really?" Danielle asked shyly.   
  
"Really" Shane answered as she smiled letting Shane move closer to her. He went to move in to kiss her but was interrupted by her passing out and him jumping to catch her. He sighed to himself wanting that moment between them to happen so badly. He picked her up into his arms and headed upstairs with her and stopped at her room. He stood there for a moment thinking about maybe bringing her to his bedroom to just sleep. Finally he made his choice and brought her to his bedroom setting her on his bed ever so gently. He went and changed into some boxers and climbed in bed next to her as Danielle was out like a light. He smiled as he watched her sleep there so peacefully and soon drifted off to sleep himself. 


	12. Chapter 12

Danielle opened her eyes feeling very comfortable and warm as she felt someone's arms around her waist. She sighed for a second as she regretted drinking so much at the party. She looked up wondering where she was since the room and bed she was in was different. Her eyes widened as she looked to see Shane right there sleeping with his arms still around her waist.  
  
"Oh my god" Danielle mouthed to herself not really remembering much of what happened at the party. She slowly slide out of Shane's arms and got out of bed without waking him. She tip toed out of his bedroom and grabbed some clothes in her room and headed straight for the bathroom. Moments later Shane woke up to the phone ringing by his bed. He reached over and grabbed it quickly to stop the noise of the ringing that was making his head pound worse.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Shane, you don't sound alright" Rob replied into the phone.  
  
"Yea Danielle and I went to Matt's house last night for a party." Shane told him as he remembered about what happened between him and Danielle and looked to see she wasn't in his bed.  
  
"Well that's what you get for drinking too much" Rob laughed lightly, "I called to ask you about when Danielle is wrestling for OMEGA."  
  
"Umm, Saturday night. Why do you have off so you can go see her or something?" Shane asked curiously.   
  
"Actually I have to work. If I tell you why you better not even mention a word to Danielle, ok?" Rob replied very serious.  
  
"You know I won't if you don't want me to" Shane told him.  
  
"Yea, well I gave JR a couple tapes of Danielle wrestling and he was really interested in seeing her in person but he doesn't want her to know that he's going to be there" Rob told him.  
  
"Really? Wow that's great news" Shane replied thinking of all that was going on now.  
  
"Yea I know she sure could use the news but please don't say a word. Speaking of news, is everything ok over there?" Rob asked as Shane paused for a moment and then began to tell Rob all of what had went down the day before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Amy!" Matt called through his house as he sat in the living room in front of his computer.  
  
"Yea, what's up?" Amy answered coming up to Matt to see what he wanted.  
  
"You have got to read this" He told her.  
  
"Read what?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'm on Shane's website. He updated his commentary a couple of days ago, go ahead and read this paragraph right here" Matt told her pointing to the part he was talking about. Amy nodded and began to read the paragraph quickly to be surprised of what she was reading.  
  
"Wow he's falling for Danielle" Amy replied as Matt nodded.  
  
"I would say I'm happy for Shane cause this could be his chance to finally find the person he has been looking for but it makes me wonder what Jeff would think" Matt told her as Amy agreed.  
  
"I know he wanted to get another chance with her. Do you think Danielle knows about Shane's feelings for her?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think we should call for a party at Shane's house tonight and try to find out about them and set them up" Matt smiled.  
  
"You really think that everybody is gonna be up for another big party, I bet they are all exhausted and have major headaches. How about just do Shane's favorite thing have dinner there and watch some movies, you know just hang out and you can party yourself all you want" Amy laughed as Matt grabbed her pulling her onto his lap. He smiled and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her on the lips.  
  
"That sounds good. It's about time Shane gets together with somebody and all we have to do is get one of them to make a move" Matt told her.  
  
"Hold on a second there Matt, do we even know if Danielle has feelings for Shane? You know how about I call her and go out shopping with her and you guys can all do the cooking for dinner tonight" Amy suggested.  
  
"Mattitude can handle anything baby" Matt laughed lightly as he kissed her again as Amy pulled back laughing.  
  
"Go call Shane and tell him all that's going on while I get ready to go pick up Danielle" Amy replied getting up off of Matt's lap.  
  
"Yea yea, I hear ya" Matt replied getting up to go call Shane as Amy went upstairs.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Danielle, can I ask you a question?" Amy asked as they stood in Hot Topic looking at some clothes.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Danielle answered turning to look at Amy. Amy stood there for a moment trying to think of a way how to put it.  
  
"Umm…..Did you know that Shane has his own website?" Danielle arched her right eyebrow as soon as she heard her say that.   
  
"Yea I've seen it before" Danielle turned away and began to look at a shirt she liked.  
  
"Then you know…" Amy started as Danielle finished for her "That Shane is falling for me. Yea I know, I read it myself a couple of days ago."  
  
"Has he said anything to you yet about it?" Danielle turned her attention back to Amy.  
  
"Well not that I know of, something could have happened last night. I drank so much I don't remember last night really but I do know that I woke up in Shane's bed in his arms" Danielle confessed as Amy's eyes widened.  
  
"You don't think you two.."  
  
"No, I know we didn't sleep together I was still in my clothes that I wore to the party" Danielle told her.  
  
"Do you have feelings have Shane?"  
  
"I….Amy at this point it's just all, I dunno. Yes he's a great guy, one of the sweetest caring ones I have ever meant, but I thought I liked Jeff. At least I thought I did until I read what Shane wrote on his website, it's been driving me nuts ever since I read it" Danielle sighed as they walked out of the store and made their way over to a bench.  
  
"Mind if you hear my input?" Amy asked. "And what's that?"  
  
"When you and Jeff met he called me up on my cell phone and was like Amy I have never met such unique caring soul. Then you met Shane when we all went to Canada together and I know that you two got along really well cause he kept talking about you in the hotel room. Then you and Jeff had a falling out because of you know who and then your friend turned into someone you never thought he would. And who was there when all this was happening, Shane of course and he still is. He has done everything in his power to make you feel safe with this situation. I know Jeff and his ex Jess still have some unresolved problems and she's not going to let him go until everything is finished, Jeff just doesn't want to face that fact. You both agreed that right now wasn't a great time for you two to have a relationship so you shouldn't feel bad about seeing another guy. And that guy is Shane, he deserves to be happy. I hate to see him so alone all the time and I see the great mood he is always in when your around him. I would be happy if you and Shane got into a relationship and even though Matt gave you a hard time in the past, he really does think you would be a great person for Shane" Danielle looked up at Amy as she finished and got a little tear eyed.  
  
"That was really well said. Thanks Amy" Amy reached over and gave her a hug "Your welcome, anytime you want to talk just give me a call. I really would like to become better friends with you. Just think about what I said with Shane."  
  
"I would like that Amy, thanks. And I will take in all what you said about Shane, because I know he is such a great guy. Are you ready to head back to Shane's house?"  
  
"Yea I'm ready but lets go get some food to bring back because I know that with all the guys there together they have probably just have been playing pool and drinking" Amy laughed knowing them too well. Danielle laughed as well as they got up and went off to get some food before leaving the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kyle did you see Danielle come to the party last night at Matt's?" Jessica asked as she sat there talking to him on the phone.   
  
"I tried to get as close as I could but there were too many people outside so I didn't get to so anything that happened. She actually showed up there? So where is she staying in town?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well she was there with Shane Helms. I guess she has been traveling with him all this time and is staying at his house. Jeff was talking to Matt about her wrestling for OMEGA this weekend so my guess is she'll be staying in town for the weekend instead of traveling with him again."  
  
"Good that's all I needed to know" Kyle smiled as Jessica gave him directions to where about Shane's house was.  
  
"You better be careful, they got a sample of your blood from Jeff's break in and they are gonna have the results back soon. When they find out its you all I know is you better keep a very low profile because they will be looking everywhere for you" Jessica warned him.  
  
"I know that's why I plan to get Danielle and get as far away from here that I can." Kyle answered as Jessica said her good bye and got off the phone with him. She sat there for a moment and silence and then spoke up to herself. "Let's just hope you don't hurt her Kyle" She was getting scared of the way he had been acting lately and was regretting everything that was doing with Shane.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle, Shane, Matt, and Amy sat on the couch while Jeff and Shannon sat on the other couch later that night. As expected the guy had got playing a game of pool and drinking and last time of time and didn't get anything cooked. They all ate what Danielle and Amy brought back and then made their way to the living room where they were now watching Daredevil. Danielle really couldn't concentrate on the movie at all with all the thoughts of Shane running through her mind. Shane had been watching Danielle from the corner of his eye and so the way she was acting sitting there and thinking about something.   
  
"Anybody want any popcorn?" Danielle asked getting up as everybody said agreed on some.  
  
"I'll help ya make some" Shane told her as Danielle nodded and they both walked off to the kitchen together in silence. Amy and Matt both looked at each other and smiled hoping one of them would make a move.  
  
"You know nothing happened between us last night" Shane told her as he pulled out some popcorn in a bag to put in the microwave.  
  
"Yea" Danielle nodded as she took the popcorn and put it in the microwave and turned to look at Shane.  
  
"What is that look for?" Shane asked walking over to her. Danielle started to get nervous as he stood next to her.  
  
"Shane, am I the hurri-lady that you are falling for?" Danielle asked right out of the blue which made Shane blush a little.  
  
"You read my commentary on my website I take it" Shane began as Danielle nodded, "Ok you caught me, it's just so hard not to fall for a person as great as you" Danielle let out a small smile as she could feel herself start to blush.  
  
"Shane" Danielle began as Shane stopped her. "It's alright if you don't feel the same about it I understand it and I won't mention any of this again"  
  
"Shane" Danielle replied being cut off by Shane again. "Really Danielle I'm fine with…" Danielle put her hand over his mouth and spoke up again planning to finish this time.  
  
"Shane, you have nothing but sweet to me. You have done everything in your power to make me feel safe from Kyle. And you know what I have never felt as safe with anybody else; you make me forget about the Kyle problem. Throughout this all I think I have been starting to fall for you as well I just didn't want to admit it until now" She lifted her hand off his mouth and Shane smiled as he looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that" Danielle smiled as Shane leaned in closer and met her lips with his. Danielle felt a shiver run up her spine as soon as his lips touched hers. As soon as they pulled apart from their kiss Shane pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Danielle reached up to rest her arms around his neck as Shane leaned his forehead down against hers.  
  
Jeff was coming back from going to the bathroom when he noticed the light on in the kitchen still; he decided to stop in to see if they needed any help. He froze at the doorway of the kitchen when he saw Danielle and Shane holding each other and kissing. His mouthed dropped in shock; all of what he thought would happen was happening now. He quietly left the kitchen going back to the living room trying to act as normal as possible. 


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle let out a small yawn as she laid there in Shane's bed watching him pack his suitcase up. As he finished he looked up at her feeling great that he had finally admitted his feelings to her the night before. He climbed up onto his bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he laid there next to her. 

"I wish I didn't have to go back out on the road today, we only got to admit our feelings for each other last night." Shane pouted as he looked up into her eyes. 

"Shane? Are we something serious then?" Danielle asked curiously not quite sure of what kind of relationship that he wanted or if he wanted a relationship type deal. 

"As serious as there is, I'm falling hard for you and I don't want you to slide through my fingers and end up with someone else. Are you gonna be my hurri-lady??" Shane asked as Danielle laughed lightly at the hurri-lady part. 

"Of course I'm gonna be your hurri-lady only if you're my hurri-man" Danielle laughed as Shane let out a big smile and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"Well….I better get going now, or else I won't be able to leave and Matt will freak out if I don't get to his house on time" Shane told her kissing her one last time before getting out of bed. "Now if you hear a single sound or anything you go ahead and call Amy or Jeff he will most likely be around I doubt he's going on the road. Got it?" 

Danielle nodded her head, "Yea ok." Shane waved to her saying bye as he left the room leaving Danielle to go back to sleep for a little while longer. 

"Shane, can I talk to you in the other room before you leave?" Jeff asked walking into Matt's house. Matt looked up at his brother and saw that Jeff didn't have a quite happy look on his face. 

"So I take it your not going on the road, the wwe hasn't tried to contact you yet?" Matt asked as Jeff stopped for a second and looked at his brother. 

"Nope I'm staying home, and no they haven't called me or anything yet. Now Shane can I talk to you in the other room?" Jeff replied as Shane nodded and they walked in the other room together. 

"I bet Jeff saw something going on between Shane and Danielle last night when he went to the bathroom because he came back with a not too happy look" Matt told Shannon remembering the look on Jeff's face that night. 

"You think we might have to go in and break them apart, seeing how they sometimes don't agree to well on things?" Shannon asked as Matt nodded. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Shane asked Jeff as he stood there glaring at him. 

"I'm going to ask this one time and you better tell me the truth. Are you and Danielle in some sort of relationship?" Jeff asked as Shane looked confused wondering how Jeff had figured that out. 

"Look man I know you really liked Danielle but things just didn't work out for you two right now. I didn't plan for things to happen this way either" Shane began as Jeff interrupted raising his voice. 

"Just answer my damn question are you and Danielle in some sort of relationship?" 

"Yes we are, there happy I told ya now" Shane replied back pissed at the way Jeff was acting about it. 

"You are a fuckin' asshole! I knew I should have stepped in last night when I saw you two kissing" Jeff growled in total disgust that he was taking someone from him that he really cared about. 

"Come on Jeff, you know you still have to settle things with Jess. You even agreed that it wasn't a great time for you and Danielle to be together. I really care about Danielle" Shane told him with sincerity. 

"All I know is I should be the one watching out for Danielle and making sure she is safe from Kyle. You better not screw things up and let Kyle get near her because if you do you will have me breathing down your neck" Jeff told him looking right straight in his face. He paused for a moment trying to calm down but knew he should leave before things got too heated so he turned and left out of his brother's house as quick as possible. 

"So you and Danielle are an item now?" Matt asked smiling patting him on the back as he and Shannon came into the room. 

"What about your brother?" Shane asked. 

"Don't mind Jeff. Your right him and Jess still have some unresolved issues, he just doesn't want to admit everybody is right on that. I'm happy for ya it's about time you get some nice hurri-lady like Danielle" Matt laughed as Shane shook his head knowing that Matt had read his commentary online. 

"Ok smartass let's get headed to the airport now before Jeff comes back" Shane told him as Shannon laughed lightly. 

"Jeff's just really stubborn he'll come around, plus you two just love to piss each other off with not agreeing on anything" Shannon told him as Shane agreed on that. 

"Vince, I heard you wanted to talk to me before I left for North Carolina" JR replied after lightly knocking on his door that was open. 

"Yes JR, come on in" Vince told him giving him the signal to take a seat. JR took a seat and began to listen to what Vince wanted to talk to him about. "This young lady, Danielle Channing I must say she's really got the style we could use to help step up the women's division on Smackdown, we have Amy coming over to Smackdown so that should help a little but if this women is as good in person I would seriously like to talk a little business with her. You let me know how good she does in her match on Saturday" 

"Well I'm glad you show a lot of interest in this Vince, because I totally agree with you about getting the women's division up to the next step. The tape that you watched of her, that was given to me by Rob, he grew up with her brother. Also there is a book out now that she wrote that is a number one seller on the charts" 

"Wait the wrestling book about her brother committing suicide, my wife Linda just got done reading that and was telling me what a great book it was, this is the same girl." Vince responded surprised but very impressed and interested in meeting this girl. 

"Yes that's her, I read the book myself and I must say she knows her wrestling I can tell by the way she writes it in the book." JR told him as he looked over at the clock, "Well I better get headed to the airport now if I want to catch my plane to North Carolina" 

"Ok, thanks for stopping in before leaving JR, make sure you leave a message first thing in the morning on Sunday about her" Vince told him as JR nodded and left his office. 

Danielle sat on the couch in the living room as she talked on the phone with Amy. 

"So fill me in on everything" Amy replied referring to the situation between her and Shane. 

"Well last night we admitted to each other that we had feelings for each other and we ended up kissing, and this morning we talked and decided that we both want a serious relationship. I just can't stop smiling, Shane has this thing about him, I dunno how to explain it but he makes me forget about all my troubles, he really is a great guy." 

"Yea Shane is a really good guy. I'm glad you two are taking this step, you both seem to get together well" Amy told her and then paused "There is one thing you should probably know though, Jeff got in a heated argument with Shane this morning about him seeing you two kissing last night" 

"Are you serious, he saw us kissing? God, now I feel like crap. I don't want to hurt Jeff" Danielle sighed feeling bad about getting in a relationship with Shane now. 

"No Danielle, wait don't say that. You and Jeff agreed that it wasn't the right time for you two to see each other. It's time for you and Shane now. Jeff will come around don't worry about it." Amy responded reassuring her. 

"Thanks Amy, I think I better let you go now because Shane was supposed to be calling me soon, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" 

"Yea of course, don't worry I'll be at your match" Amy told her as they both said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Jeff sat in his living room later that day on Saturday thinking about Danielle as it got close to the time for Danielle's match with OMEGA. She had called him earlier in the day and told him she heard about the heated situation him and Shane got into. Jeff had responded by telling her that he was hurt by her seeing Shane, but she had the right to see whoever she wanted since there was nothing serious going on between them. And lastly before they got off the phone with each other he had told her he promised to show up to see her match that night and to be there for her whenever she needed him as just a friend. Jeff let out a sigh knowing it was only right for them to be friends at this current time, looking at the clock he saw it was time for him to leave now. He got up grabbing his sweatshirt that was nearby and opened up the front door to leave but as soon as he opened the door he was face to face with Jessica. 

"Hey" Jess replied softly trying to put on her sweet side. 

"Listen Jess I don't have time for this right now I have a place I have to be at" Jeff told her not wanting to really deal with her at the moment. 

"Jeff what is more important then us, we have to sit down sometime and sort of our issues out. You just keep shoving them and me off to the side, please at least lets just talk for a couple minutes and then you can be on your way to wherever you have to go that is so important" Jess replied trying to stall Jeff from leaving, she knew once she had him there she could figure a way to keep him there from going to OMEGA. 

"Fine, but only 15 minutes and then I really have to leave" Jeff replied letting her in knowing he would probably regret it later. 

Time just flew by as Danielle had her match with OMEGA that night. The crowd really responded well to her in ring performance. She closed her eyes in the ladies locker room as she could still hear the crowd cheering in the background. She felt really pleased with all her moves even though they had told her she had to lose her match, but now she didn't care about the losing part people really had to see her hunger to make it in this business. 

"Hey" Amy replied knocking on the ladies locker room door before coming in, "You wanna go back to Shane's place and celebrate your first match with OMEGA, just a girl's night" 

"Yea girl's night sounds good to me, Jeff never showed up then I take it" Amy shook her head no as Danielle nodded her head disappointed that he had broken the promise he had made. 

"Well I'm ready to leave" Danielle told her grabbing her stuff as they both headed out the back out the building where Amy parked her car. What Danielle didn't know was JR did show up to see her wrestle and was very impressed by her, staying hidden where nobody could see him. 

"I think Shane still had some wine coolers left in his refrigerator" Danielle answered as her and Amy made way into Shane's house. Danielle went into the kitchen and Amy headed into the living room to pick out a movie to watch. Danielle opened up the refrigerator to see there was still some wine coolers left, she grabbed them and set them over on the counter when she noticed a bottle of champagne sitting there with a little note next to it. She picked up the note: 

Danielle,   
I know couldn't be there to celebrate with you on your first match with OMEGA, but here's my way of being there with you tonight, Hope you had a great night. I know you did because you're great in the ring. See you soon.   
Love,   
Shane 

Danielle smiled Shane had sent flowers earlier that morning and now this, she was really glad they had finally admitted their feelings for each other now. She grabbed the bottle and set it on a tray with some glasses and the rest of the wine coolers and headed out to the living room. 

Shane, Matt, and Shannon had stopped at the bar in their hotel after their house show and decided to hang out for a little while and have something to drink before heading up to their rooms. 

"So you think Danielle did well with her match at OMEGA tonight?" Matt asked curious since he never seen her wrestle yet. 

"I don't think, I know so, let me tell you see impressed the hell out of me when I got in the ring with her the other day" 

"You said Rob called and said JR was suppose to show up too, right?" Shannon asked. 

"Yea that's what Rob told me, top secret I couldn't say a word to her. But I did well, I didn't go all out and make it seem obvious that this night was more special then she was thinking it would be. I talked to her this morning and then sent her a couple dozen roses" Shane told them. 

"Aww look Shannon we have a Mr. Romance sending flowers, how sweet. Ya could have sent candy or something too man" Matt laughed joking around busting his balls. 

"Shut up just flowers is plenty; I don't have to go all out to show her I care about her" 

It was around midnight when the movie Danielle and Amy were watching ended. 

"Man I have such a bad headache" Amy mumbled looking at the wine coolers that they had finished and the champagne that was pretty much gone. 

"Yea I know what you mean, I have never felt this way after drinking. We didn't even have that much and I'm really dizzy." Danielle let out a yawn "I'm so sleepy too, man what is happening" Danielle tried to get up off the couch but out got up a tiny bit before falling back down on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I can't get up, oh my god what's happening to me" Danielle mumbled out as Amy came across having the same problem she was having. 

"It's like I have lost all my muscle control" Amy answered as she waited for Danielle to answer and then noticed she wasn't moving. 

"Danielle???" Amy asked trying to shake her by pushing herself into her but then fell back to her side of the couch as she heard footsteps coming into the house. 

"Who's there?" Amy tried to yell out but ended up as only a loud whisper. 

"I'm here, why have a problem with that?" Amy looked up to see a guy standing there. She tried to focus on him for a second and then finally noticed it was the same looking guy that Danielle had shown her a picture of. 

"Oh my god, Kyle" Amy mouthed to herself as she felt her heart begin to race. She watched as he picked up a lifeless moving Danielle in his arms. She tried with everything in her to get up and go after him but had no luck because she soon passed out herself. 

"I see you both enjoyed my bottle of champagne I sent" Kyle laughed as he took off with Danielle leaving Amy laying there on the couch lifeless in a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Rob stirred in his sleep early that Sunday morning in his hotel room feeling something bad had happened. He opened his eyes to see the sun shining in his room, it looked beautiful outside as he got up to look out the window. "This should be a start to a great day but it sure feels like it should be a miserable day out" Rob said out loud to himself as he heard a knock at the door. He stood there for a moment looking at the door before going over to answer it. He was met with Shane at the door; he immediately caught the look of panic in his eyes as everything seemed to go in slow motion now. 

"Kyle got to Danielle last night" Shane expressed with his voice cracking with fear for her safety as we walked into the room. Rob stood there in shock; it kept on repeating over and over in his head that Kyle had got to Danielle. 

"It can't be true" Rob mumbled out loud as he still saw the same look in Shane's eyes not wanting to believe any of this. 

"That's what I wanted to believe too but she is nowhere to be found, they found GHB in a champagne bottle Danielle and Amy were drinking. Amy is having trouble remembering what happened but she is having dreams of Kyle coming into my house taking Danielle. She says Danielle passed out before her and looked so lifeless when Kyle picked her up. Jeff found Amy in my house this morning and took her to the hospital. The cops are working on looking for Kyle as we speak because the blood that was in Jeff's house was tested positive to be Kyle's. Do you know where Kyle would take her?" 

"Oh my god I hope Danielle is ok, she has got to be but Kyle is not the same person I use to know who knows what he is capable of" Rob rambled on as Shane stood in front of him listening to him go on as each minute seemed like the less of chance they would have to find Danielle. 

"Rob, you have got to think of where Kyle would take her so we can find her before anything bad happens" Shane yelled beginning to become frantic himself. 

"Michigan, he probably took a flight back last night. There was this small abandoned house in the woods that we all went to when we were younger. Kyle and Danielle spent a lot of time there." Rob told him remembering the place just at that moment. 

"Let's go we're getting a flight to Michigan" Shane replied not even thinking about the house show they had later that night. 

"How, we have a house show tonight?" Rob reminded him, Shane looked up and at that moment he didn't care about wrestling. 

"I'm in love with Danielle and I'm not going to lose her, I think that's a good enough explanation for the WWE" Shane retorted back as Rob knew he was right they had to go to Michigan. 

"Let's go" Rob nodded as they both left the hotel getting a cab to the airport. 

"JR" Vince called from his office; JR stopped and walked back over to Vince's office that he had just walked by. "Vince? Sorry I didn't see you, I didn't think you would be here on a Sunday afternoon" 

"Well I'm here for just for a little while longer, I've been waiting to hear from you" Vince told him as JR stepped in his office and sat down. 

"As a matter of fact I was just on my way to my office to give you a call about Danielle and about the raw house show tonight" JR explained to him as Vince raised an eyebrow confused about what was going on. 

"What about the house show tonight?" 

"Well Rob and Shane are on a plane to Michigan right now as we speak. I had called Rob a little while ago to get a number where to reach Danielle at and he told me some unfortunate news that dealt with Danielle." JR began as Vince began to listen to him. "Danielle has had this problem with a childhood friend her and Rob grew up with that has turned into a stalker just recently. Last night after her match she and Amy Dumas were at Shane's house where she has been staying. There was this bottle of champagne they thought Shane had sent there and turned out to be something Kyle the stalker planted there with GHB in it. Well after the side affects began to hit them he walked right in and took Danielle with Amy not being able to do anything about it. Rob and Shane said they were going to Michigan because Rob knew where he probably would be taking her" 

"I can say that if I was in the same shoes I would have to do something. They have both been good about never being late so I'll let it slide this time, whenever you talk to Rob again you let him know I'll cover the house show I just ask they are both at the live show on Monday night. How is Shane involved with Danielle though?" Vince asked. 

"Shane and Danielle have been seeing each other I guess. I also have another wrestler to talk about with you, Jeff Hardy" JR told him. 

"Yes I know all about his situation, just call him and tell him we're discussing on what we're going to do and will call him back in probably a couple of days" Vince answered sitting back in his chair. 

"Ok Vince, I'll let you get back to your work now. I'll go get a hold of Jeff right now and keep you up to date to make sure Shane and Rob make it to the live show and let you know how things turn out with Danielle" 

"Yes I would like to give her a developmental contract, lets just hope she comes out ok because she is a girl with a lot of potential that could make this company a lot of money" Vince responded as JR nodded his head agreeing with him. 

Danielle sat there in a chair Kyle had tied her up to struggling to get free from it. She stopped getting discouraged and then began to look around the place she was in. For some reason this place looked very familiar to her as she looked behind her out the window to see all woods surrounding her. "This is the place we use to come to when we were younger" Danielle said out loud to herself not realizing Kyle had came back upstairs and was standing at the doorway. 

"I'm surprised you remembered it" Kyle answered softly as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. Danielle sat there silently not knowing what to do, for a minute there Kyle had sounded like his old sweet self. Then flashbacks ran through her head of all the bad stuff he had been doing lately, her fear began to take over her body as a single tear fell down her cheek. As he reached over and wiped the tear away with his thumb their eyes both meant. She could see in his eyes the love he had for her but then a second later it was gone as a look of anger came over him and he pulled back getting up and throwing the chair he had been sitting in across the room. She felt her heart begin to pound faster as she watched Kyle continue to knock things around the room. Then all of a sudden he stopped and then slowly turned to look at her, he walked over and stood in front of her. Danielle did as she could trying to hold back her tears as he leaned down and grabbed her face to look right at him. 

"You've been very bad Danielle" Kyle yelled with such hatred in his voice and continue on but stopped the yelling. "You think that I'm going to continue to let you run around and play tramp getting with all these guys when you're supposed to be here with me? It's not going to happen your way anymore, for now on everything is going to run my way. Now I'm going to untie you but let me just say this first you can try to get out of here all you want but I have went throughout this whole house and there is just no way for you to get out of here now without this key" He showed it to her and then put it back in his back pocket as he began to untie her. She sat there silently and then noticed as he reached down to untie her feet his shirt lifted up just enough to reveal a gun. "I know you see that guy and don't even think about making any more because I can shoot you down in a second." He finally finished and Danielle sat there not knowing what to do and then he took her hand and pulled her to stay up. She looked up and Kyle looked down at her as he caressed his arms around her waist. 

"How about you go get comfy on that bed over there and I'll be right back once I safety guard my gun and key away from you" Kyle smiled as Danielle continued to just stand there and finally nodded her head as Kyle left the room. She looked over at the bed and then walked over and sat down on the edge. She sat there with her arms crossed as she began to cry and then finally broke down crying uncontrollably not knowing what she could do to get out of here. She quickly wiped her tears away as he heard him coming back up the stairs. 

"I'm back" Kyle announced as he came over towards her and kneeled in front of her and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled herself back but Kyle pulled her back and met his lips with hers and forced her into a kiss. She reached her arms towards him and pushed him back to fall on the floor. Kyle laughed lightly as he got back up and picked her up throwing her down towards the middle of the bed. 

"Kyle, no don't do this" Danielle cried out as he held her arms back beginning to rip off her clothes. She tried all she could to fight back but his strength was too powerful for her. 

"I know you want this baby, you'll be thanking me later." Kyle told her as Danielle began to get weak and finally gave in with tears still rolling down her face. 

Jeff sat quietly in his brother's living room promising his brother he would stay there that night to make sure Amy was ok. JR had got a hold of him earlier and said things weren't looking good on his part and they would be calling back in a couple of days to let him know if they were letting him go. To top that off he felt like it was his fault that Kyle had gotten to Danielle because he should have been there with Amy and Danielle but instead he was with Jessica. He sighed as he laid his head back down on the couch to hear a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes a little annoyed wanting to be alone as he got up to answer the door. 

"Your dad just told me about everything hun, can I come in? I think I might have some goods news that can cheer you up and get us to resolve around issues and get back together" Jessica answered as Jeff wasn't too pleased to see her but let her in because he knew she would get in some way or another. He motioned her in not saying a word and then they walked in and sat down on the couch. 

"What's this good news then?" Jeff asked a little curious to what she was up to now. 

"Well I went to the doctors today because I haven't been feeling well and he took a test on me and told me that I'm 100 percent pregnant" Jessica told him smiling as she reached to take his hand, but he pulled back and sat up. 

"Jessica, you let yourself get pregnant. That night in Canada you tricked me to sleep with you and you know I would have used protection if I wasn't out of it. Children are miracles but there is so much that I would like to do before I settle down and have them. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff yelled as Jessica sat there thinking his reaction would have been different. 

"Ok that's it Jessica you caused enough trouble for the day" Amy yelled coming down the stairs in her pajamas. Jessica turned and stood up, "Oh Amy, are you feeling better I heard the news of what happened" 

"Jess shut your trap" Amy replied in total disgust as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the front door. 

"Amy, why are you being so mean to me? Be careful I'm pregnant you know" Jessica yelled out raising her voice as Amy opened the front door and pushed her out. "Just get lost, I'm sick of all the trouble you cause for Jeff" Jessica was about to speak up but Amy slammed the door closed and locked it and turned and walked back in the living room where Jeff sat on the couch in shock. 

"So what are you going to do now seeing she's pregnant with your kid" Amy asked as Jeff looked up. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders giving out a sigh. "Trust me Jeff I doubt that kid is yours, we'll get this figured out someway or another" 

"There has got to be someway that you can get in there, she's like a sister to me I can't let anything happen to her" Rob yelled at the Sheriff. There were cops everywhere around this abandoned house that Kyle had taken Danielle hostage in. Shane had been restrained earlier for starting a fight with one of the cops and was now sitting with handcuffs on in the back of a police car. 

"Sir if you want to end up like your friend over there I suggest you calm down a little right now. We have to take this nice and slow if you don't want anything to happen to your friend" he told him as Rob shook his head pissed off the cops hadn't even attempted to talk to Kyle yet about a bargain or something. They just continued to ask for Kyle to come out with his hands raised. Rob walked over and opened the door to the car Shane was in; "These cops are really pissing me off, I'm scared for Danielle" Just then the whole place echoed of a gun shot, Rob jumped out of the car as well did Shane. They turned and looked at each other as the cops went in position with their guns pointing towards the door waiting for something to happen. 

"Get in that house" Shane yelled at the cops "She could be dieing right now because of him" Tears began to roll down his face as Rob ran towards the door trying to knock it down, a couple of the cops quickly came over pulling him back putting handcuffs on him to restrain him back as well. Shane dropped down to his knees feeling a piece of him gone hoping she was alright as Rob continued to still try to get towards that door. 

"Hold back" one of the cops yelled as they noticed the door start to move like someone was unchaining all the locks from the inside and then the door slowly opened. Shane and Rob immediately looked up to see who was coming out as tears both came to their eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Before the Gun Shot 

The police had been surrounded around the house now for a good 20 minutes, all they kept on doing was announce for Kyle to give himself up. Danielle finally looked up from thinking about all that was going on and saw Kyle pacing back and forth in the room nervously. "Kyle, please just give yourself up. I promise to make sure that you get all the help you need." Danielle told him very calmly as Kyle stopped pacing and looked over at her. 

"They weren't suppose to find us, how the hell did they find us so fast?" Kyle asked frantically kneeling down in front of her taking her hands in his. 

"I don't know, there wasn't too many people that knew about this place." Danielle answered softly looking in the other direction. 

"You really think that I should give myself up?" Kyle asked in a sincere scared voice as Danielle turned her head back over to look him in the eyes, "Yes". There was a long pause between them as Danielle could see that Kyle was holding back tears and then finally spoke up. 

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes". He let go of her hands and got up walking out of the room leaving Danielle all alone. A couple of minutes later he returned like he said he would but this time he had a very serious look on his face. 

"Can you just answer me this one question, and please be honest." He asked her as Danielle nodded agreeing to that, "Do you love me?" 

"Kyle, yes of course I love you. I grew up with you, we share a lot of memories but I don't love you in the way you want me to love you. I love you just as a friend." Danielle truthfully answered him as he nodded closing his eyes letting a tear fall down his cheek. 

"Here" Kyle replied pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it over to Danielle. "Will you come out with me?" Danielle asked. 

"You just go ahead and go first; I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Take this with you too." 

"What is it?" Danielle asked taking the folded paper he gave her. 

"Just something for you to read once you can forgive me. I guess it's easier to write down then for me to say to you." Kyle told her as Danielle pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks. I promise I'll get you all the best help. Ok?" 

"Ok" Kyle sighed as Danielle finally pulled apart from their hug and took one last look at Kyle and walked out of the bedroom heading downstairs. She stopped at the middle of the stairs and sat down taking a moment to try to take things in. She began to cry lightly as she heard the cops announce again for Kyle to give himself up. She wiped her tears away quickly trying to hold herself together getting up. All she could think about now was the faster she got out there the sooner Kyle would get the help he needed. Just as she got the bottom of the stairs she heard the noise of a gun go off. Danielle turned around and looked up the stairs in shock not believing she just heard the gun shot. 

"Kyle!" Danielle screamed as she took off running up the stairs, "Oh my god!" She stopped in the middle of the room holding her hands over her mouth as tears fiercely fell down her face at the site she saw. "Kyle no, why did you have to do this?" she walked over and took his hand in hers hoping he would still have a pulse, but there was nothing there. She dropped his hand and backed away seeing she had his blood on her hands. She began to shake wiping her hands down the sides of her pants and taking off down the stairs. She took out the key and could hear the cops yelling to stay down as she began to open the door. She slowly walked out of the house hearing Rob and Shane yelling for her in the background but she didn't really feel like she was there. 

"Oh Baby, thank god your alright" Shane replied running up to her grabbing her into a strong embrace trying to comfort her. "No! Please don't touch me!" Danielle yelled out backing away from him as Rob came up behind a shocked Shane. 

"Let her be man, I think Kyle may have raped her." Rob replied with a crack in his voice, it killed him to see her like this. He remembered the shape she was in when her brother committed suicide and now something like this had to happen when everything was going right for her. 

"What's wrong did you and Matt have a fight?" Jeff asked walking into the living room knowing Amy had just got off the phone with Matt to talk about something. 

"No we didn't have a fight, I just had to tell him some bad news." Amy sighed laying her head back on the couch. Jeff came over and sat down on the couch, "What bad news?" 

"Well the WWE called me early this morning and said they decided to keep me on Raw instead of moving me to Smackdown. They couldn't guarantee that I would get anywhere on Smackdown because most of the girls on there aren't ready to step up more with me." Amy told him as Jeff nodded. 

"You never can guess what the WWE is going to say, they called me back this morning too" Amy raised an eyebrow as she listened to what Jeff was saying, "And what did they have to say about you?" 

"Well they said they would be willing to give me 8 months off only if when I came back that I would not pull the tricks I have been pulling lately" Jeff answered as Amy was surprised the WWE actually agreed to give him that much time off. 

"Is that enough time for you?" Amy asked. 

"Yea I think it is. I'm glad they finally realized I need this time off to get my hunger back for wrestling and to heal" 

"So what are you going to do about Jessica? When she finds out your going to be home for that long she will.." Amy began to say as Jeff stopped her. "She's not going to know. I know damn well this baby is not mine, I just have that feeling. I'm heading out to Michigan in a couple hours" 

"Michigan? Did you hear news about Danielle?" Amy asked sitting up, she had been worried about Danielle all night because she hadn't heard anything since they had gotten Danielle out of the house that Kyle had her in. 

"Yea Rob called me. Kyle did rape her, and he committed suicide as well. He said Danielle isn't in good shape so I said I would fly up to stay with her because Rob and Shane both have a live show to tape tonight" Jeff explained to her as Amy sat there in silence for a moment with tears in her eyes. 

"God I hope she's going to be ok. Do you really think that is a good idea you fly up there and stay with her, you two did have feelings for each other and she's with Shane now" Amy questioned him. 

"Yea I know Shane's with her now but that's not gonna stop me from caring about her. Just because things didn't work out between us doesn't mean I don't want to be there for her as a friend. I feel terrible about what happened to her, if only Jessica didn't play her stupid games and keep me away from that OMEGA match. I would have went back to Shane's house with the two of you and Kyle would have never got to her then." Amy put her hand on his shoulder, "Jeff you can't blame this on yourself, yea maybe you could have stopped it from happening that night but it would have happened another night then. You better get going if you don't want to miss your flight, tell Danielle I said Hi and hope she's doing better. She can call me anytime she needs somebody to talk to." 

"Ok I'll tell her" Jeff nodded getting up giving Amy a hug goodbye, "Sorry the WWE had to be jerks to you, maybe Matt can give it a try and switch over to Raw." 

"Thanks Jeff see you when you get back" Amy smiled as Jeff left Matt's house heading straight for the airport not wanting to stop at his house in chance of running into Jessica. 

"God it just frustrates me so much that I can't do anything to make Danielle's pain go away. That asshole had the nerve to rape her and then make her live through another suicide." Shane replied with frustration and anger in his voice as him and Rob talked outside Danielle's house not wanting her to hear their conversation. 

"You can do a lot for her, just letting her know that your here for her means a lot more then you think even though it looks like it doesn't. When her brother committed suicide she shut everybody out, and plus now a rape she's just in shock of everything. It's going to take time but once she realizes you aren't going anywhere she will reach out" Rob replied giving Shane the reassurance that he needed. 

"Boys, did you want something to eat before you have to leave for the airport?" Danielle's mother Elizabeth asked peeking her head out the door. 

"Yea Mrs. Channing, you know I miss your cooking" Rob smiled making her laugh as Shane and Rob came back into the house. 

"I'll be back down for something to eat in a second, I just want to go check in on Danielle" Shane replied as they stopped in the kitchen. Mrs. Channing turned around giving a warm smile, "I'm sure she'd love to see you right now. She just woke up from a nap and was taking a quick shower." Shane nodded giving her a smile, she had welcomed him the moment she met him and found out he and Danielle were involved. Rob and Mrs. Channing then made their way into the dining room as Shane headed upstairs to Danielle's bedroom. As he walked into her room he expected to see her lying in her bed but she was nowhere in site. He turned to her bathroom where he heard the shower running. "Danielle, you ok in there?" Shane asked knocking on the door lightly as the door moved opened a little to let out a big amount of steam. He waited a second and heard no response which made him worry. He immediately opened the door going into the bathroom that was full of steam from the shower. "Danielle?" he called out once more as he looked over in the shower and saw her sitting on the floor curled up letting the water run on her. He saw her skin was red from the heat and quickly grabbed a towel nearby and turned the shower off and getting the towel wrapped around her as he helped her out of the shower. She fell into his arms so fragile and helpless crying as Shane wrapped his arms around her. She had finally at least let him hug her which made him feel a lot better. 

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry this had to happen" Shane whispered into her ear, "I'm always here for you" Danielle nodded as Shane picked her up and carried her back over to her bed laying her down gently. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some water for you, you were in that hot shower too long" 

"No, please don't leave right now" Danielle called out as Shane turned back around to see her scared expression. He quickly walked back over and sat down next to her on the bed, "Ok" He took her hand in his and they both sat there together in silence. 

Rob walked down the long hallway in the back locker rooms of the arena they were in that night. He finally arrived at JR's room and knocked on the door lightly being greeted by JR as he opened the door. 

"Rob, hey i've been expecting to hear from you about Danielle. How is she?" JR asked as they both went and sat down on the couch in his room. 

"Well she's safe now. We found where Kyle took her and he let her go, and he comitted suicide thinking she had already left the house. We also found out from Danielle that Kyle had raped her as well when he had her in the house." Rob explained to him as JR shook his head feeling terrible for her. 

"Poor thing she must be an emotional wreck" JR replied as Rob sighed nodding his head, "Yea it's terrible for her to have to go through this, it was hard enough for me and Shane to leave Michigan. We had Jeff fly up and stay with her tonight because she's starting to have nightmares whenever she falls asleep." 

"I'd like to call her and talk to her about a developmental contract" JR told Rob as he smiled that they had liked her in ring performance. "You know what I would give her about a week and then call her because that is something that would start to help her feel better. She wants this so bad especially because her brother didn't get it." 

"Yea I'll give her a week and then give her a call. Vince can't wait to meet her; he loves her energy in the ring." JR told him as Rob thanked him shaking his hand and leaving to get ready for the show. 

"Your pregnant Jess?!" 

"Anna, shh not so loud." Jessica replied cutting her off as they sat in the local restaurant eating lunch. 

"Is it Jeff's?" Anna asked knowing she had been around Jeff as much as possible lately. Jessica paused for a moment and then decided to tell her the truth since she was her best friend. 

"No, but he thinks it's his. I went to a clinic a little bit after I got back from Canada to make it close to that time to make him believe it's his so we can finally get back together and get married." Jessica told her as her friend was a little shocked. 

"Are you serious?" Jessica nodded her head. "Then who was this guy I saw going over to your house a lot?" 

"Ok, don't tell anybody this ok?" her friend nodded as Jessica continued on, "His name is Kyle. He is a friend of Danielle's the one that was almost involved with Jeff. We planned together to keep them apart and get them with us." 

"So that break in at Jeff's house that was Kyle?" Anna asked. 

"Yea that was him. I haven't heard from him since the day before yesterday. He was suppose to kidnap Danielle from Shane's house and make her realize they were meant to be." Jessica told her as her friend sat there the whole time looking behind Jessica. 

"Umm Jess I have to get home, call me later ok?" Anna replied rushing out of the place as Jessica couldn't figure out why Anna acted so weird. 

"Jessica, so nice to see you again" Gil Hardy answered walking around from the back of the booth. 

"Gil, hi" Jessica replied a little alarmed that he was right there and began to wonder how long he had been there. "Listen Gil I have an appointment to have to get to" 

"Save it Jessica" Gil retorted cutting her off immediately "I heard the whole conversation, to think I believed you were a great lady for my boy when he told me all you were was trouble. I should have believed him from the beginning." 

"Gil I was just joking about what I was saying to my friend" Jessica answered as tears came to her eyes as Gil just shook his head and left the restaurant leaving Jessica in a state of panic. 

Jeff knocked on Danielle's bedroom door lightly as she softly replied for him to come in. 

"Hey" Jeff answered walking into her bedroom and sitting in the chair next to her bed. 

"Hey, sorry I didn't let you get much sleep last night. I just can't help it, every time I go to sleep I have the same damn nightmare" Danielle answered still in as soft scared voice. 

"You don't have to apologize to me, I care about you and I'm here whenever you need me. I know this is something you don't want to hear now but I know you would want to know about this, I just heard it directly from my father." 

"What's that?" 

"First he said he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for the way he treated you and that he says your welcome to come over for dinner when you are feeling better. The bad news is he overheard Jessica telling her friend she knew Kyle. They both planned together to keep us from getting involved." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes positive he listened to the entire conversation. You know she had the nerve to go to a clinic and get pregnant and tell me that it's my child" Jeff told her as Danielle sighed. 

"Nothing goes right anymore. Why do they have to do such terrible stuff like this?" Danielle cried softly. Jeff sat there for a second hesitant and then reached out taking his hand in hers and then kissing her hand softly. 

"Don't worry this whole mess is over with now." Jeff told her as Danielle nodded soon falling asleep tired from not getting much sleep yet.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thanks for flying in and spending the night Jeff, it really meant a lot. It's gonna be kinda scary to be in this big house all alone when I have to be" Danielle told him as they stood in the hallway by the front door. 

"You know I don't mind coming here and spending the night. Anytime you are going to be alone in the house just call me and I'll fly up here, it's no problem I have a lot of time off now." Jeff explained to her. 

"Yea maybe you can come back up when Shane leaves back on the road for Friday to Monday night. You don't have to stay that long though I can see if one of my friends will spend a couple nights here." 

"Hey" Jeff replied putting his hand underneath her chin and lifting it up to make eye contact with her. "I'll be here Friday through Monday. Not because I feel sorry for you being alone here but because I want to be here for you" A tear immediately fell down Danielle's face and Jeff pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'm glad your around I don't know what I would do without a friend like you" Danielle replied softly in a soft cry as Jeff rubbed his one hand up and down her back. 

"You can consider me more then a friend anytime you want, all you got to do is tell me when the time is right" Jeff whispered into her ear, "I'm still head over heels for you and always will be" Jeff held her in his embrace for a minute longer and then pulled back, "Well I don't want to miss my flight so I better get going now." 

"Ok" Danielle nodded as Jeff leaned in just about to kiss her on the lips. Danielle could feel her heart begin to pound getting nervous with what was about to happen. Jeff then met his eyes with hers hesitating, finally he moved in and kissed her on the check instead. Danielle sighed to herself a little relieved he didn't do what he acted like he was going to do. "I'll call you Thursday or sometime around there, you'll call me if you need me, right?" 

"Yea I will. Jeff thanks" Danielle said walking over to him and hugging him one last time. Jeff held himself back as Danielle hugged him, he wanted so bad just to kiss her on the lips. As Danielle pulled away he could feel the tension between them again. 

"Bye sweetie" Jeff replied giving her a smile leaving out the door. Danielle stood there looking at the closed door, deep down somewhere she felt herself saying don't let him go. 

"Hey did Jeff just leave?" Shane asked coming up behind her making Danielle jump. "Oh god baby I'm so sorry. God why did I have to scare you like that" 

"Shane, no it's ok" Danielle replied trying to forget about what had just happened between her and Jeff. She took Shane's arms and led them around her waist and moved her arms back around his. Shane looked down at her as she rested her head against his chest. He felt so bad for just scaring her like that, he didn't know how to act around her since what happened. 

"Did you get any sleep yet?" Danielle asked. 

"A couple of hours" 

"I'll go take a nap with you if ya want" Danielle answered as Shane smiled and lifted her up into his arms. 

"You know I won't turn down that offer" Danielle smiled and laughed lightly as Shane carried her up to her bedroom. He laid her down gently and then climbed in bed next to her. 

"Is it alright that I hold on to you?" Shane asked not wanting to ruin the moment they were having. Danielle looked confused as she looked into Shane's eyes. 

"Shane, why are you asking that?" Shane sighed, "I don't want to ruin the moment by scaring you or touching you wrong" 

"I want you to hold me. Just because of what happened that doesn't change things between us. I'm not gonna push you away like I did that one day when everything happened." Danielle explained to him as Shane immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"I'm glad you're staying here on your time off" Danielle replied. 

"Me too, I wouldn't have it any other way" Shane replied as he closed his eyes exhausted from not getting much sleep yet. Danielle laid her head next to his and smiled drifting off to sleep as well. 

Jeff had been back at his house for a couple hours now, and all he had done was sit on his couch lost in his thoughts about Danielle. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked out the window next to him and saw Jessica's car in the driveway. He felt anger build up inside him knowing that she was involved with Kyle to break him Danielle up. He got up off the couch and went over and opened the door to meet a smiling face on Jessica. Her smile quickly dropped as she noticed the look of hate on Jeff, she knew then his father must have told him what he heard. 

"Jeff I know your not to happy with me right now, can I at least come in and tell you the whole story and come clean" Jessica explained as Jeff didn't say a word he just moved to the side motioning for her to come clean. 

"I can't believe you were involved with this creep in this stupid plan to make sure me and Danielle didn't get together" Jeff replied madly, "I know you can do some stupid stuff but you have no idea what you put Danielle through" 

"What? Me and Kyle had harmless stuff planned, I haven't talked to him since he was suppose to kidnap Danielle and convince her they were suppose to get together" Jessica explained, "I was waiting for him to call me so I could tell him I didn't want to be apart of this stupid plan anymore but I haven't heard from him yet." 

"Well that's not going to happen" Jeff told her as Jessica looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Well Kyle did kidnap Danielle and took her back up to Michigan, but he raped her and then committed suicide while she was still in the house. You have no idea how much pain that is for her to go through, she already lost her brother to suicide now one of her friends she grew up with and then to remember him last for him raping her" Jeff answered raising his voice. Jessica's mouth dropped as she heard all this, she sat down on the couch in shock of what happened. 

"Oh my god, he really did all that?" Jessica asked as she looked over at Jeff. He nodded and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She sat up and walked over towards him to look him face to face holding her tears back. 

"I'm truthfully sorry for all this trouble I have caused you and Danielle both. I can't believe I was involved with a person that did this stuff to your friend. I'll stop all this bull crap now and leave you alone, please tell Danielle I'm sorry." Jessica told him as she couldn't hold the tears back no longer and let them fall. Jeff began to feel sorry for her and went to pull her in for a hug but she pushed away, "No Jeff you don't have to feel sorry for me, I caused this myself and now I'm paying for it. Goodbye" 

"Bye" Jeff replied as he watched Jessica leave his house. 

Amy yawned as she walked out of the bathroom that morning to hear Matt finally arriving back home. 

"Hey Matt" Amy called from upstairs as she heard Matt coming up the stairs, "Hey Babe" Matt smiled as he walked over to her and embraced her into his arms, "I'm glad your alright, the doctor did say you were gonna to be fine, right?" 

"Yea Matt he said I was good to go. The feeling sure scared the hell out of me though, but then I think what Danielle had to go through." Amy replied as Matt kissed her on the lips. 

"I know that was a terrible thing but at least she's safe now" Matt told her as Amy pulled back and remembered Matt didn't know about Jessica's part in this situation. 

"Oh you'll never believe what your dream girl for Jeff, Jessica had to do with Kyle." Amy answered as Matt looked curious what see was talking about as they went downstairs to sit on the couch. "What's that?" 

"Well she claimed she was pregnant with his Jeff's baby, but your father overheard when Jeff was away up at Danielle's house Jessica talking to a friend. She was involved with Kyle with a plan to keep Danielle and Jeff apart. She knew about the break in at Jeff's house and everything" Amy explained to him as Matt was in shock to hear this about Jessica. 

"Jess? Wow that's defiantly a big shocker to me, good think Dad overheard that conversation Jeff tends to get himself into situations" Matt replied, "Wait did you say that Jeff was up in Michigan at Danielle's house? Was it while Shane was there or not?" 

"He stayed while Shane was doing Raw, why?" Amy asked as Matt looked at her and laughed lightly. 

"Can you say for one second you don't think he's already not tried to make a move of some sort or at least to just bring it up to Danielle's attention that he's still waiting for his chance with her again. I wonder how Shane feels about him staying alone with her" 

"I dunno. I just hope Jeff doesn't get to pushy I don't really wanna see him and Shane arguing again" Amy laughed, "You wanna go out to the beach later today?" 

"Yea that sounds good" Matt smiled as he leaned in and began to kiss Amy. 

Danielle woke up early that morning as Shane was still fast asleep, she quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs. All she did was toss and turn all night she felt she really needed to read that note Kyle had given to her. She went into the kitchen and took the note down off the refrigerator and opened it up. She leaned against the counter and began to read it: 

_Dani:   
It's really hard to say this is the last thing left of me in your life. If you're reading this now I probably did what your brother did and I'm sorry you had to go through this situation again. I have always cared so much about you my whole life; you're the greatest person I have ever known. Even though I'm not the greatest person at times I know you would always forgive me and I'm sorry I took that for granted. What I did, Kidnapping you and then raping you. I was out of control and needed help but wasn't able to admit I needed it yet. In fact I don't think I would ever been admit to admit I needed major help, I know you offered to get me the best help but it's just not me. When I saw you developing relationships with Jeff and then Shane it's just wanted me to want you more. I will always love you no matter what and I hope you can forgive me stupid actions for raping you. I am so stupid for forcing you like that but I wanted to remember you because I know I would never see you again after that. Please at least keep a spot in my heart for me, I will say Hi to your brother for you and watch over and protect from people like me. I'm never good with goodbyes, so thank you for the times throughout our childhood.   
Love,   
Kyle_

Tears were running down Danielle's face as she finished reading the letter; as she turned around to set the letter down on the counter see saw Shane standing in the dining room watching her. Danielle ran over to him to be taken into his embrace. 

"What were you reading?" Shane asked as Danielle finally was about to control her tears. Shane rubbed her back for comfort as she looked up and told him. 

"A letter Kyle gave to me before he committed suicide, he told me to read it once I could forgive him. God I wish I could have done something for him. Thanks for putting up with me during this crappy time; I never really let anybody be there for me last time with my brother" 

"I'm glad you're letting me be here with you during this time. Thank god I met you because you're the greatest lady I have ever met." Shane told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Danielle looked up at him and reached up to kiss him. 

"I got an idea how about we go down to the arena and see how much I can whoop your ass at hockey" Danielle laughed as Shane did as well. 

"Ok we can do that, but first let's go make some breakfast together." Shane told her as Danielle smiled following Shane into the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a late Saturday afternoon and Danielle sat in her jacuzzi drinking Bacardi. All she could think about was the fight she had with Shane before he left her house on Friday. Shane didn't like the idea of Jeff staying in the house alone with her. She had tried to tell him that Jeff was only a friend now. Shane still didn't want Jeff alone with her, he said he trusted her but he knew Jeff would make his move sooner then later. Shane had to catch his plane and they said good bye on bad terms. Danielle felt terrible about it, she had tried to get a hold of Jeff before he left but he was already on his way. She was going to tell him not to come. Now all she hoped was this visit with Jeff would show Shane he had nothing to worry about. She had promised Amy she would go to Raw with her since it was her first show back since having neck surgery. Monday would be the turning point and she was scared about it. Shane had become her security blanket; he had been there for her through the whole Kyle situation. Danielle let out a sigh as she opened up another bottle of Bacardi. 

"Hello?" Jeff called opening up the front door of Danielle's house, he had knocked a couple of times with no answer. He tried the door and it was opened so he walked in. 

"I'm on the patio" Danielle called back, a couple of seconds later Jeff appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jeff asked noticing about 4 empty bottles of Bacardi with more stacked by her ready to drink. 

"I just felt like drinking" Danielle answered taking another large sip of her drink. 

"Something's going on here though. Why else would you be ready to drink this much?" Jeff told her pointing at what she had left to drink. 

"Ok fine, Shane and I had a fight" Danielle replied setting down her drink. 

"See I knew there was something. I'm gonna go set my bag up in the guest room and change into my shorts, then we can talk about it, ok?" Danielle nodded not really listening to him; she was off in her own world. Jeff looked at her before going back into the house. He didn't know what Shane and Danielle had fought about but he intended to find out. 

"Shane, hey man" Rob replied walking up to Shane in the hotel restaurant. 

"Hey Rob, what's up?" Shane asked as Rob sat down at the table. 

"I just got done talking with JR and he thought talking to Danielle face to face about a development contract would be better then a phone conversation" Rob began and stopped noticing Shane looking bummed about something, "What's up with you? Did something happen?" 

"Danielle and I had a fight before I left about Jeff. Things were just left on bad terms, which make me worry about her and Jeff alone in her house together" Shane answered as Rob nodded. 

"Sorry man. Then do you think she is coming to Raw this Monday?" 

"Yea she is, its Amy's first match back and she promised her she would be there for it" Shane explained to him. 

"Good because I think this would be the perfect opportunity for JR to talk to her" Rob told him as Shane agreed. 

"Yea it is" 

"Ok well then I'm going to let JR know, cheer up man I'm sure when you see each other Monday things will be better" Rob replied getting up, "I'll catch ya later" 

"Yea see you later" Shane watched Rob leave and then looked over at his cell phone. He had tried to reach Danielle earlier but had no luck. He decided maybe dropping a little text message would help things since he couldn't get a hold of her. He thought for a second of what to say then put it into the phone: 

Baby, I'm sorry we had that fight. I'm looking forward to seeing you Monday. Let's just talk through it next time, no fights. Miss you! Shane 

Jeff stood at the doorway looking at Danielle again. She looked miserable and sad; he didn't like seeing her like that and drinking so much. He wanted her to himself so bad instead of her being with Shane. 

"Ok hun let's talk" Jeff replied walking over and getting into the jacuzzi. 

"I really don't think we should talk about it. Shane wouldn't really want you to know that we were fighting about that." Danielle answered leaning her head back and closing her eyes. 

"Maybe you had enough to drink" Jeff told her noticing more empty bottles off to the side. 

"Yea everything is starting to get fuzzy, maybe I should go lay down for a little bit" Danielle answered starting to get up but tripping over her feet into Jeff's arms. They both made eye contact and Danielle stayed silent as Jeff spoke up. 

"You know if you two are fighting already doesn't that tell you something? " Jeff replied as Danielle was about to speak up with Jeff interrupted her, "I have to see something" Jeff leaned in and kissed her on the lips as Danielle kissed him back. 

"No" Danielle replied pushing Jeff away and stumbling out of the jacuzzi. "Shane was right; he said you would try to make a move on me. That's what we fought about too, and I defended you. Oh god and I kissed you back." 

"Danielle that means something, why else would you kiss me back?" Jeff replied moving to reach for her hand but she pulled back. 

"Jeff I think it would be better for you to leave" Danielle replied as she stumbled back into the house and made her way up to her bedroom. She ignored Jeff calling for her as she got into her room and locked the door. Danielle began to cry knowing she just made the worst mistake in the world as she sat on her bed. She heard her cell phone beep telling her she had a text message. She looked at it and saw it was from Shane. Danielle read it and then dropped her phone falling back onto her bed. She ended up crying herself to sleep. 

"I got the word before I left for the weekend house shows; I wanted to surprise you so I pretended as if I was going to do the weekend house shows. I've been here in Albany, New York the whole time instead" Matt explained to Amy as she was smiling from ear to ear. 

"This is so great, now we're back on the same show. We would hardly have seen each other being on separate shows" Amy answered as Matt agreed. 

"See I told you I would solve everything baby" Matt smiled leaning in to kiss her. As they pulled apart they saw what looked like to be Danielle come into the hotel lobby past the restaurant they were in. 

"Was that Danielle?" Amy asked pointing at the girl who looked completely different then she would ever dress. She covered her face with sunglasses and a hat along with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. 

"Yea that's her. I talked to Jeff last night and he told me Danielle and Shane had a fight about him. When he went to her house she was drinking up a storm" Matt began to tell her. 

"Oh great, that's the last thing they need to be arguing about" Amy sighed. 

"Yea that's not the only thing. Jeff ended up kissing her" 

"What?! Shane is going to want to really kill your brother now" Amy replied, "What did Danielle do?" 

"Well she kissed him back for a second but then pushed him away and told him to leave and that's how it ended" Matt explained to her as Amy shook her head. 

"I had the feeling something like this would happen. I'm going to go see how Danielle is doing. Hopefully I can get her to cheer up a little. Is Shane showing up late tonight or early Monday morning?" 

"I think sometime late tonight so he can sleep in, that's what he usually does" Matt told her. 

"Well let me go get her and see if she wants to go out to dinner later" Amy told him. 

"Actually why don't you two have a girl's night out, it will probably help her to talk to you about it before talking to Shane" Matt suggested. 

"Thanks you're great; I'll see you a little later then" Amy replied giving Matt a kiss and then going to the front desk to find out what room Danielle was staying in. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Danielle Channing is staying in?" Shane asked the lady at the front desk. It was in 2 in the morning and he was tired as hell all he wanted was to just get in bed next to Danielle and fall asleep. 

"She is in room 248 sir" she smiled recognizing who he was. 

"Could I by any chance get the key? She's my girlfriend and I don't want to wake her up to get into the room" Shane asked. 

"Yea actually she left a note here to give you the key if you asked for it" She told him as she handed over the key. 

"Thanks" Shane answered taking the key and taking the elevator up to the second floor. He could barely stay awake now as the doors opened to the second floor. He walked to Danielle's room and quietly opened the door not wanting to wake her. As he walked in he saw she was fast asleep, he put his things down and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Shane then got into bed next to Danielle wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Shane?" Danielle called softly. 

"Shh baby, yea it's me you can go back to sleep" Shane whispered into her ear. 

"I need to talk to you about something though" Danielle replied turning around to face him. Shane put his finger to her lips, "We can talk in the morning I'm exhausted. All I want is to sleep with you in my arms" he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night baby" 

"Good night" Danielle whispered back as a tear rolled down her check. She knew that this could be the last night Shane slept in bed next to her. 

"Shane?" Danielle called through the hotel room as she walked out of the bathroom from taking a shower. Shane had gone to get breakfast when she went to take a shower and he hadn't come back yet. Danielle began to worry because she had told him when she woke up she really wanted to talk to him and he put it off again saying they could after he got some breakfast for them. Danielle sighed and grabbed her hotel key she was going to go find Shane and make him let her talk to him about what happened between Jeff and herself. In the pit of her stomach she felt as if something was going down because Shane hadn't come right back up to the room right away. As the elevator doors opened to the lobby she got off and looked around and saw a bakery in the back part of the lobby. She headed towards the back and turned the corner to the bakery and stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Shane and Jeff face to face looking really pissed at one another. She stayed where she was to try to see if she could overhear what they were saying but couldn't make it out. Then Shane punched Jeff right in the jaw and him and Jeff started to go at it. Danielle ran over to them quickly and got in the middle of them. 

"Guys stop, please" Danielle yelled as they finally stopped and Danielle looked up to see the most hurtful look in Shane's eyes. Right then and there she knew that Jeff had to say something to Shane. 

"How could you go and kiss him?" Shane asked her as Danielle felt tears coming to her eyes. 

"Shane I didn't even realize what I was doing. I was so drunk, I hardly even remember it. I pushed him away; he's the one that kissed me. I've been trying to talk to you about it but you put it aside twice." Danielle tried to explain to him but knew it sounded stupid. 

"I gotta get out of here right now" Shane replied shaking his head not wanting to hear any of it right now and walked away. 

"Shane, no please lets talk" Danielle called and was about to go after him when Jeff pulled her back to stop her. 

"Let him go, he needs time" Jeff told her. 

"Please don't touch me" Danielle cried pulling away from Jeff, "I can't believe you told Shane, I was going to tell him and you told him before I could. That was the worst way for him to find out" 

"I thought you had told him already, I was just trying to fix things" Jeff told her honestly, "I know I shouldn't have kissed you, it was a mistake to interfere with you and Shane's relationship and I'm sorry" 

"I know your sorry Jeff, things are just screwed up so bad now" Danielle sighed, "I know you don't want to hear this but I'm falling for Shane, hard". Danielle's cell phone rang before Jeff could answer her back, "Hello? I dunno I really don't feel like it. Ok, I'll be there." Danielle put her cell phone away and looked back up at Jeff, "I gotta go, Rob wants me to meet him at some restaurant on the corner here for something important I guess." 

"Ok, I'll see you around then" Jeff told her and Danielle nodded and made her way towards the restaurant. 

Shane walked into the hotel room grabbing all of his things as quickly as possible. He was so pissed off and hurt that Danielle kissed Jeff. He stopped all of a sudden and sat down on the bed taking everything in. "Why would she kiss him for even a second?" He thought how much he really loved her and how much he wanted her in his life. All he could see in his head was the tears in Danielle's eyes with a scared expression. He was interrupted in his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. Shane sat there for a moment before deciding to answer it. 

"Amy, Danielle's not here right now. Was there something you needed?" Shane asked not in the mood for conversation with anybody. 

"I know she's not Shane. I heard what happened downstairs, I talked to Danielle last night and I thought you should hear what she told me" Amy explained hoping it would help the situation. Shane moved out of the way to let her in before shutting the door. They both went over and sat down on the couch. 

"Do you know how drunk she got that day?" Shane asked curious of how drunk she had gotten. 

"I'm not sure how many exactly but I know she had enough to make her a total mess because yesterday the after effect was horrible to her. Shane's she scared to even be without you." Amy began. "She told me that it's hard to imagine what it would be like without you now because she has depended on you through the whole Kyle situation. You were her security blanket." 

"Amy that's what scares me, she's so dependent on me now. Before she was never like that, she was so independent it wasn't funny. The whole Kyle situation made her lose herself a little. Actually now that this happened early on kinda makes it better, which I hate to say. Don't get me wrong she means the world to me, I would do anything for her and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her one day" Shane told her as Amy was a little shocked to hear him say that. 

"So you're going to end the relationship with her?" Amy asked. 

"I think I would like to say take a break. There may be some things she needs to work out with Jeff still. I don't want to be in the way of things or have her regret not seeing what's there. Also I think having her get back to her routine of being able to be independent of herself would help a relationship between us last longer" Shane explained as Amy was starting to get his point now. 

"I just hope she sees it as good as me, are you afraid she might take it hard because of her being so dependent of you?" Amy questioned him as Shane nodded. 

"Yea I think she might be a little in shock at first but then she will realize that I did this for a better relationship in the long run. I don't want either one of us having any regrets" 

"You think it will affect her wrestling career?" 

"Actually I know she's having lunch with Rob and JR as we speak. The WWE is going to offer her a development contract. They have been watching her and have been interested in her" Shane told her. 

"Oh my god that's great for her" Amy smiled, "Well I gotta go start getting things ready and stuff so I'll see you later tonight at the show" 

"Ok I'll see you there" Shane answered as he walked her to the door, "Thanks for the talk it actually helped me. I think I'm doing the right thing" 

"Are you scared you two might not get back together because you seem so confident" Amy asked as she stood in the doorway. 

"Yes but I guess that's the risk you got to take when you love someone that much" Shane replied as Amy nodded and left Shane standing at the doorway.


End file.
